TOW the Girls NotSoGood Vacation
by anongurl
Summary: The girls go on a trip, but something goes horribly wrong. Will they ever return home? *FINISHED*
1. The phone call that changed his life for...

CHAPTER#1  
  
A/N: Hey all? What's doin'? I have had this idea for a while and decided to finally write it. I hope you like it.  
  
It was cold. And damp. And uncomfortable. There was a constant stench of wet metal, mold and unwashed humans. The air seemed thick and dark. The small windowless cell consisting of three thick stonewalls, the fourth side being iron bars. There was a small, hinged door, heavily padlocked, in which she had been roughly forced through only days earlier. The cell was located in a dark room, with one bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling and another, heavily locked door. The door was opened only a few times a day; to bring in small portions of bread and water (with occasional dry meat and overcooked vegetables), to take away their 'bathroom bucket' and one other reason. Two or three times a day they would come in, yelling in a language she couldn't understand, beating them, as if for information. She could feel dried blood on the side of her face from the latest interrogation. She would gladly tell them anything to get away, to get her friend away, but she could not understand their questions. She didn't know what they were asking.  
  
She sighed and moved even closer. She could hear her friend shivering in her sleep, as the two were huddles together on the cold, hard, cement floor, in an attempt to keep warm. They had been given one small, moth- eaten blanket by a guard who had taken pity on them. Although they were grateful for it, it was not even large enough to fit around the two of them.  
  
She began to cry softly. It was all so overwhelming; they didn't know where they were, or who their captures were, or even why they were here. She didn't know why they were beaten on a daily basis, why they were barely fed, or why they couldn't leave. Would they ever be able to go home? Would they be killed eventually? And if so, how long did they have? She sighed sadly. She was cold and tired and her whole body hurt. She glanced to her side and knew her best friend was feeling the same way. The worst of it was that she felt responsible for all of this. The whole trip had been her idea. Leaving the hotel that night had been her idea. It was her fault they had been attacked, that they had been brought here, that they were being kept in such poor conditions. And it was her fault that their best friend had been killed.  
  
"Oh, Phoebe," Rachel whispered silently as she felt a tear run down her cheek. "I'm so sorry."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chandler paced nervously around his and Monica's apartment. He couldn't keep calm, not when he didn't know where Monica was, or if she was okay.  
  
She had been on a trip with Rachel and Phoebe. Rachel had decided they would go on a trip, so the three girls had left to tour Europe for a couple weeks. Rachel, although she loved her daughter, had not been ready for the responsibility. She decided a trip would be good for her, a last chance at freedom. She had also decided that Monica and Phoebe were going with her. Phoebe had agreed easily. She and Mike were getting serious and were beginning to talk about moving in together. Phoebe was till apprehensive about relationships, and thought a break would do her good, give her time to think.  
  
Monica, however, hadn't been so easy to convince. She hadn't wanted to go. She and Chandler had been married for about a year and they had recently started trying to have children. Monica didn't need a vacation, she loved her life with Chandler, to her it felt like a vacation all in itself. As much as Monica didn't want to go, Rachel was persistent. She would not take no for an answer and, eventually, Monica had given in. She knew it was important to Rachel.  
  
Chandler finally stopped pacing and sat down nervously on the couch, but he soon jumped up and began pacing again. He couldn't even sit still, not when he didn't know where Monica was, or if she was okay, or if she was even. No, he couldn't let himself think it. She couldn't be .  
  
Chandler allowed his thoughts to drift back to the event that had occurred five days earlier. Chandler had been watching the game with Ross, Joey and Mike (who had grown very close to the gang in the past few months) when the phone rang.  
  
5 Days Earlier.  
  
Chandler pulled his attention away from the game when he heard the shrill ringing of the phone. After a moment he reached over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Hi Sweetie," he heard Monica's voice filter through.  
  
"Hey, Mon." Chandler said happily. "I really miss you." Chandler saw the guys all roll their eyes at him. He gave them a look and got up, moving towards the kitched for privacy.  
  
"I miss you, to." Monica replied, softly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, to," Chandler said smiling. He couldn't wait for her to come home. In all the time they had been a couple, they had never been apart for this long. "So, where are you guys today?"  
  
"Uh, we're in-" she was cut off by a scream.  
  
"Mon," Chandler said quickly, fear etching into his voice. "What was that?"  
  
"Oh my God," he heard her whisper, and then there were more screams and sound of destruction. Chandler thought he heard a gunshot.  
  
"Monica!" Chandler yelled, now absolutely terrified. He had never heard that tone in Monica's voice before. She seemed absolutely terrified. The guys all looked up at him, giving him concerned looks, but he ignored them.  
  
"Mon, talk to me, please," he begged. "What's going on?"  
  
"I-I," she stammered. "There are people. They have guns. Chandler, I'm scared."  
  
Chandler felt fear completely take him over. He had never been so terrified in his whole life. He didn't know what to do. He had no way of helping her, of protecting her. "Mon, listen to me, you have to get out of there."  
  
But it was to late. There was a sound of a gun going off, and what sound like Rachel scream 'NO!' He heard Monica cry out and the sound of a struggle. The last thing he heard before the phone went dead was Monica scream out 'I love you.' And then nothing.  
  
Chandler had promptly dropped the phone in shock, causing the guys to rush over to him. They swarmed around him, asking what was wrong. Joey picked up the phone, only to find it beeping. He hung it up. Chandler collapsed onto the floor, not able to think straight. He had no idea what to do, or say. He couldn't help her because she was so far away, and he couldn't get to her, because he didn't know where she was. He looked up to see three worried faces looking down at him. He quickly told them what had happened and they had immediately called the police.  
  
The police had told them they would look into it. They said to sit tight until they got back to them.  
  
Chandler hated waiting, not being able to do anything. He had been to the police station so many times in the last few days, that they had practically ordered him to wait for news at home. Chandler had barely slept in the past five days, he would be out there looking for information himself if he had any idea where to look.  
  
The police, also, it seemed didn't know where to look. They came up with nothing. And for months there was no news, that is until one day.  
  
Chandler was at the kitchen table, working. He had thrown himself into his work in the past few months, keeping his mind occupied so he wouldn't be able to think about Monica. He hadn't heard from her since that fateful day, and he feared he would never hear from her again.  
  
He looked up when he heard a slight nock at the door. He sighed and pulled himself up. He walked over to the door, and pulled it open. To his shock, Chandler saw someone he hadn't seen since that day. He didn't know what to say, so he stood there his mouth gaping, not knowing what to say.  
  
A/N: So? What did you think of it so far? Who do you think is at the door? I hope you all enjoyed, please let me know what you think. Anyway, I hope to have chapter 2 up ASAP. 


	2. Admitting defeat

CHAPTER#2  
  
  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Phoebe groaned as she as she awoke to a loud beeping sound. As she pulled herself out of a deep sleep, her brain registered that the sound was not her alarm clock. What was that noise?  
  
When she finally came to be fully awake she felt exhausted. Why was she so tired? And where was she? She managed to sit up, and peered around the room. She had to blink her eyes a few times, as they weren't focusing very well. What she saw confused her.  
  
She was in a bed in a small, white-washed room, with a small window to her left. The window was heavily curtained, and she couldn't see out. To her right she saw a large door, half-closed, with another small, closed door beside it. There was nothing on the walls of the room, and there was no color. She realized that she could still hear the beeping sound. She looked to her left to see a large, square box with bumpy lines running across it. Suddenly she realized where she was. She was in a hospital and the beep was from a heart monitor. She also noticed the IV in her right arm and the cast on her left. What the Hell? She thought.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered. She remembered leaving the hotel with Rachel and Monica, going to the small pub they had spotted around the corner from the hotel. She remembered Monica calling home, and sounding so happy to hear Chandler's voice. She remembered hearing Rachel scream and the sound of a gun going off and then nothing. Phoebe began to panic. What had happened to her friends? Where were Monica and Rachel? Were they here to? Were they okay? Phoebe felt her heart race and she began to hyperventilate. She heard the heart monitor go off, and watched as multiple people rushed in the door towards here.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe stepped off of the airplane dejectedly. She made her way through the airport towards the door, not seeing or hearing anything, her mind elsewhere. She walked out the front doors and proceeded to flag down a cab. She hated herself for what she was about to do. After the hospital staff had managed to calm her down. They told her she had been found, unconscious and injured, in a small bar after an attack by an unknown gang, or something of the sorts. She had had no identification on her, as her purse had been stolen, and she had remained in a coma for just over a month. She had woken up in a hospital in Europe following a month-long coma, not knowing where her friends were, or if they were okay, and now she had to do something she knew she would hate herself for, for the rest of her life. Phoebe had contacted the American Embassy who told her there was no chance her friends were alive, told her to go home and forget about them.  
  
And here she was, home, but she knew she could never forget about her friends. Why had this happened to them? Why now? Rachel had a daughter who would grow up without a mother, making Ross an only parent. Emma would never know her mother. And Chandler, he had just lost the most important thing in his life. He had loved Monica so much, it was obvious to everyone who had ever seen them together. Phoebe didn't understand. Monica and Chandler were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together, they were supposed to have kids and grow old together. And now that was never going to happen.  
  
Phoebe's cab arrived at the apartment building and she sighed and got out, making her way to the entrance and then up the stairs. She had decided to tell Chandler first, and here she was, in front of his door. She almost lost her nerve and took off, but she forced herself to do this. She knocked three times and waited for it to open. God she hated herself for what she was about to do. She heard movement inside and watched as the door swung open in front of her.  
  
Phoebe was shocked by what she saw in front of her. Chandler stood in the doorway, although he didn't look like Chandler. Although he was wearing sweats, she could tell he had lost a lot of weight. His hair was longer and unkempt. There were dark lines under his eyes, which had lost their previous sparkling joy, and were now dull. He stared at her in shock for a few seconds.  
  
He then changed his expression and looked at her expectantly, his eyes pleading. Phoebe knew what he was asking without him saying a word. This was it. She had to tell him. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, feeling the tears come. Finally, she looked into his dull, expecting eyes and gently shook her head. He nodded and closed his eyes, accepting her answer. She knew he had expected it.  
  
Phoebe hesitantly took a few steps towards him, not knowing what to do. At first she opened her mouth a couple times trying to form the right words to comfort him, then realized there was nothing she could say to make him feel any better. She knew she couldn't even begin to comprehend what he had lost.  
  
Eventually he opened his eyes and saw her standing there, just feet in front of him. He didn't hesitate before pulling her into a hug. Phoebe felt the flood of tears come rushing out as she clutched onto Chandler for dear life as the two of them cried together for what they had lost.  
  
Chandler was shocked by who he found standing in front of him in the doorway. Phoebe stood there, her arm in a cast, a scar on her cheekbone and a dark expression on her face. Chandler knew the answer before he asked the question, he could see it in her eyes, but he knew he had to know for sure. He met Phoebe's eyes, asking her silently. His heart sank as he watched Phoebe's reaction, he didn't even have to watch her shake her head. She was gone. He felt his heart break and he closed his eyes, admitting defeat, he had lost her forever. Chandler had spent the last month and a half waiting and hoping and praying for good news, but there had been no good news. There had been no news at all. Chandler opened his eyes and promptly pulled Phoebe into a hug.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I'm done chapter 2. I hope you all liked it. I have a good feeling about it, as I'm really enjoying writing it. Look for the next chapter soon. Also, if you choose to review, can you do me a favor? You see I would like to be a writer one day, so could you mention anything that I am doing wrong or could improve on? Be brutally honest, I can take it. If you want to tell me my writing sux, go ahead. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Unfair

CHAPTER#3  
  
A/N: Thank-you to everyone who had reviewed my story. I know it is confusing, but it will make sense.  
  
  
  
Ross and Joey made their way up the stairs of the apartment building. They were planning on going to a movie that night with Mike and were stopping by to see if Chandler wanted to go with them.  
  
They already knew the answer. Ever since he had lost Monica, Chandler hadn't wanted to do anything fun. All he ever did was work. But, that didn't stop them from trying to include him in everything, in hopes that eventually, he would say yes.  
  
They reached the top of the stairs and opened the door to what was now, only Chandler's apartment. What they saw shocked them.  
  
Ross was taken aback when he saw Chandler hugging a petite blond woman, but only for a split second. He quickly recognized the women to be Phoebe and gasped. How could this be? They had been told by the police to assume the worst, to assume the girls were dead. And now there was Phoebe, alive, right in front of him. Ross quickly stepped forward and joined the hug, as did Joey.  
  
Phoebe was surprised to feel two more bodies join the hug, but was glad. She knew without looking that they were Joey and Ross. She was grateful they were there. Now she only had to tell her story once. She knew it would not be long before the questions began. And she was right.  
  
"Oh my God, Pheebs," she heard Ross say. "What happened? What are you doing here? Where are Rachel and Monica?"  
  
Phoebe felt Chandler stiffen at the mention of Monica's name. He quickly pulled away and covered his face with his hands. Phoebe knew she couldn't even comprehend how hard this was for him. She chose to momentarily ignore Ross' question and stepped forward, towards Chandler. Phoebe hesitantly reached her hand out to touch Chandler's arm, attempting to give him some comfort, but he pulled away. He seemed to think for a second before walking right past her and Ross and Joey. He opened the door and closed it behind him. Phoebe was about to go after him, but was stopped by Ross.  
  
"Don't," he said gently. "Don't worry, he's just going up to the roof. He goes up there a lot. He likes to be alone." Ross seemed to hesitate for a second before, "And by his reaction, I'm guessing the news you have isn't good news," he finished sadly. Phoebe looked as him, and noticed the lines under his eyes, and the sadness written on his face. It was then that she realized he had not only lost the mother to his baby, but he had also lost his sister. She had spent so much time worry about how Chandler was going to take the news about loosing Monica that she had totally forgotten that Monica was Ross' sister.  
  
She sighed. "Come sit down," she said. "I only want to do this once."  
  
The three of them sat down. Ross and Joey were looking at her expectantly.  
  
"I know that Monica was on the phone to Chandler when it happened, so I know you guys know something happened." Phoebe began, awkwardly. She took a deep breath. "Well, we had checked into this little motel, and had seen a pub around the corner, so Rachel suggested that we go out." Phoebe didn't bother telling them that Rachel had been the only one who wanted to go out, that Monica and Phoebe had been tired and wanted to go to sleep, that Rachel had pleaded until they agreed. Phoebe didn't blame Rachel, and didn't want anyone else to, knowing they would if they knew the truth.  
  
"So we got to the pub and ordered some drinks. Monica decided to call home, and Rachel was making fun of her for missing Chandler so much," Phoebe broke off for a second, feeling her emotions getting the better of her.  
  
Joey knew what was happening and decided to lighten the mood a bit. "That's funny, because we were making fun of Chandler for missing Monica so much."  
  
Phoebe smiled gratefully at Joey. Yes he said many stupid things, but when it really counted, he always knew what to say. He was a really good friend and Phoebe was grateful to be his friend.  
  
"Just after we ordered the drinks, I went to the bathroom. As I was washing my hands, I heard screaming and banging on the other side of the door, so I rushed out. I walked right out the door to find a group of men, completely covered in black standing right beside me. They had guns, big ones, like machine guns. I froze; I didn't know what to do. The last thing I remember is looking the other way to see Rachel and Monica staring at me in shock. I remember falling, I didn't know it, but I had been shot. They told me when I woke up at the hospital." Phoebe began to cry at the memory of her last sight of her best friends. Joey, who was sitting beside her, pulled her into a hug. Phoebe clutched onto him for dear life, sobbing into his shoulder. They stayed like that for many minutes, no one saying anything, the only sounds being the occasional whimper from Phoebe.  
  
When she had calmed down a bit she heard Ross ask, "why are you only back now?"  
  
Phoebe sighed and pulled away from Joey. "I was in a coma for a month. I woke up a week and a half ago; they didn't release me until two days ago. I was shot in the stomach. They said I was really lucky, but they were still worried about complications. I also broke my wrist pretty bad," Phoebe held up her injured arm. "I don't know how that happened. I probably got stepped on or something." She shrugged, it really wasn't important to her.  
  
"Do you, uh, do you know what happened to, uh, well, y'know?" Ross asked.  
  
Phoebe did know. This was the part she had dreaded the most. "I contacted the Embassy as soon as I could. I guy came to talk to me. He told me that they didn't know who had attacked the bar, probably some terrorist group, or something. There were many people in it at the time, and I was the only one found alive." Phoebe felt her emotions well up again, but refused to let them take over. She would finish first. "The guy told me they had probably thought I was dead. He said I was lucky." She scoffed. "I don't feel lucky. I asked about Monica and Rachel." Phoebe paused for a moment at the hopeful expression in both Ross and Joey's eyes. She knew what that was like. To hope beyond hope, hoping that just maybe Monica and Rachel were alive, but just like her hopes had been dashed theirs would to.  
  
"They told me that it had been like a massacre. There were body parts everywhere. They didn't find anything that could be linked to Monica or Rachel, but that didn't mean there weren't parts of them there." Phoebe finished off quietly. Ross and Joey were staring at her in shock. She knew what it was like, being so hopeful that they were alive, then being forced to realize they weren't with the truth about their gruesome death. She shook her head sadly. It wasn't right. No one should die like that, especially not Monica and Rachel. Phoebe wished for the millionth time that she to had died. She didn't feel like living with this pain inside and the guilt from constantly stressing over whether or not she could have had something. She could have stood up to Rachel more. She had known that Monica had not wanted to go, but she had given in. Monica had not had a chance when she was being fought two to one, so she to had relented. And they had gone. And look what had happened.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rachel sighed as she sat, leaning against the wall, staring at the other one. She did this a lot, as there wasn't much else to do. It had now been two months since that day, well approximately two months, as they had no way of telling time. Rachel thought back to that day. The day that she still felt responsible for. She was the reason that Phoebe was dead, that she and Monica were being kept for unknown reasons by unknown people. She looked over at Monica, who was asleep on one side of the old mattress that had been put in their cell.  
  
They had been moved recently. Two guards had come and had blindfolded both her and Monica. They had injected something into both of their arms and when they awoke they had been here. It was a nicer cell than the last one, if you could call a cell nice, that is. This one was bigger and had the mattress to sleep on. They had also been given a few small blankets and a change of clothes. Their was a light on the other side of the bars, that was kept on most of the day, but Rachel still yearned to see real light. It had been two moths since either she or Monica had seen sunlight. They were kept inside at all times.  
  
Rachel sighed unhappily and looked closely at her friend. Monica had been feeling very tired lately. Rachel was worried. She knew that they were only fed enough to keep them alive, but Monica seemed worse off than Rachel was. It concerned her greatly. Rachel had already lost one friend and she was not about to lose another. Rachel sighed again. She wished they could leave this awful place and go home. But she knew that would never happen.  
  
She had been told that would never happen. Someone who spoke English had finally shown up. He had been placed their as a guard. He was the one who brought Monica and Rachel their food every day. Surprisingly, he was nice.  
  
Rachel talked to him most of the times she saw him. His name was Albert and he told her, confidentially, that he had grown up in this world, and he had no chance of ever getting out of it. He had also told her that if there was a way of getting Monica and Rachel out he would, but there was no way. They were being held at a highly guarded compound by a group of very powerful, very ruthless people. They had been kept alive at first because they had looked something like people these guys were after for information. It had soon become obvious that they had not been those people and normally they would have been killed on the spot, but there had been many investigations recently and they didn't dare kill anyone for fear of the cops finding the bodies and tracing it back to them. So they kept everyone they interrogated alive.  
  
It wasn't fair, Rachel had told him and he had agreed. It wasn't fair, but there was nothing he could do to help them. He did, however, bring them little things whenever he could. He would bring them the occasional extra bit of food, or vitamins. He was good to them, as much as he could be.  
  
Rachel sighed once more and forced herself up. She stumbled over to the mattress and lay down beside Monica, who was now awake.  
  
"Hey," Rachel said.  
  
"Hey," Monica said.  
  
"Good sleep?" Rachel asked hopefully.  
  
"Not really," Monica answered. "I kept dreaming I was back home and everyone was there, including Phoebe," she stammered slightly at the memory of watching her friend get shot and collapse. "We were in the coffeehouse and we were so happy. Chandler and I were on the big chair and you were sitting beside Ross, holding Emma and Phoebe and Mike were on the other end of the couch. Joey was sitting in the other chair. We were laughing at something. Suddenly those guys came in and stared shooting and they shot everyone. All of you guys. Then they turned towards Chandler and I and he got up, tried to protect me, but they shot him to. And I was all alone." Monica began to cry. Rachel reached over and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"It's okay," she whispered. "It's okay. Their all okay, okay? Ross and Joey and Mike and Emma and Chandler. And Phoebe is, well she's happy now. At least she's not stuck here with us for the rest of our lives."  
  
"It's not fair," Monica cried. "They think we're dead to, don't they? I just wish we could go home. I miss them. I miss him. I miss him so much."  
  
"I know you do, sweetie, I know you do and I wish I could tell you that you'll see him again, but I can't." Rachel felt her tears come now to. "I miss them to. I miss my daughter. I wish I had never suggested this stupid trip."  
  
"It's not your fault." Monica told her.  
  
Rachel nodded, accepting Monica's answer, but not believing it. It was her fault, she told herself. It was all her fault.  
  
A/N: Well, that's this chapter done. Does it make sense? Do you understand that Rachel and Monica think Phoebe is dead and that Phoebe thinks they are dead? Also, I had a couple people tell me the first chapter was confusing. Now that you know more, do you think it was confusing in a suspenseful way, or more of a confusing way. Thanks for your thoughts. 


	4. Chandler's double surprise

CHAPTER#4  
  
Chandler smiled as he sat in the coffeehouse watching Phoebe and Mike. He was glad that everything had worked out between them. Mike had been ecstatic when he found out she was alive. The experience had made both of them realize how short life was. It hadn't been long before they had moved in together and shortly thereafter announced their engagement.  
  
Chandler watched as Mike slid his fingers gently through her hair and she looked at him and smiled happily. Chandler remembered that. He and Monica had been that way, so happy, so in love. It had been eight moths, and he still missed her terribly. It had taken him some time before he had accepted that she was gone. He was trying to move on, but he found he couldn't. He wasn't interested in dating, which was fine with him, but he found he wasn't interested in much at all. He didn't go out, he didn't eat well. It was like he had stopped caring about himself. And he had.  
  
His friends forced him to go out with them as often as they could and he was slowly going out more and more. He often went to the coffeehouse with them. He knew it was good for him and it got them off of his back. He glanced down at his watch and sighed. He had to go. He had work to do for a meeting the next day, so he said goodbye and made his way to his apartment. What he found in front of his door confused him.  
  
He reached the top of the stairs to find a small box in front of his door. At first he had though it was someone from work leaving something for him, but as he got closer he noticed movement. He was flabbergasted when he saw what was in it.  
  
Inside the box was a small baby, wrapped tightly in a ragged blanket. Chandler didn't know what to do, so he picked up the box and took it inside. Here he picked up the small infant gently and began to rock it gently. He smiled sadly. He had so wanted to have kids, he had wanted to be able to do this with his own children, but now he knew that would never happen.  
  
The baby squirmed slightly before falling asleep in Chandler's arms. He felt a tear run down his face, but did nothing to stop it. He looked down at the small sleeping form and couldn't help but wonder if that was what his children would have looked like, had he had any. The baby was beautiful, with piercing blue eyes and wispy dark hair.  
  
Chandler finally snapped out of his trance and wondered where the baby had come from. There hadn't been anything else in the box. He looked carefully at the infant, knowing she could only be a couple of days old, as she was very tiny. She looked like she was born premature or malnourished.  
  
After careful consideration, Chandler called the police, who didn't seem overly concerned, more bored and annoyed that he had called them for this. They told him to take the baby to the hospital, so Chandler did.  
  
He arrived at the front desk and explained the situation to the receptionist. She told him where to go and he followed the instructions, arriving at the children's ward and again, explaining the situation to a nurse.  
  
The nurse smiled warmly and introduced herself as Jane. She explained that this situation happened a lot. Sometimes people had a baby and knew they wouldn't be able to care for it, so they dropped it off with someone who could.  
  
"Do you know anyone who may have trusted you with their child?" Jane asked.  
  
Chandler thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I don't think so."  
  
"Well, she does look an awful lot like you, maybe an old girlfriend."  
  
"No." Chandler immediately said. And then to her look. "My wife died eight months ago. I haven't been with anyone else in years."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Chandler nodded.  
  
"Well, we have to take a blood sample from you anyway, just to rule you out as the father. Don't worry, it's just protocol."  
  
Chandler nodded. Then asked. "What will happen to her?"  
  
"Well, if no biological parents are found, or no willing biological parents, she will be put up for adoption."  
  
Chandler didn't know what he was saying until he heard the words come out of his mouth, and he didn't regret them. "Well, what would I do if I were to want to adopt her." Chandler felt a connection to this child and he was not about to let that go.  
  
Jane smiled at him. "It's wonderful that you want to adopt her, but placement into single parent homes are rare. I'm sorry."  
  
Chandler nodded. "Can I come and see her at least, while she's in the hospital?"  
  
Jane smiled warmly. She could tell this man had lost a lot in his life. "Of course."  
  
After finally passing the small child to the nurse and giving a small amount of blood for the paternity test, Chandler headed home. He stopped in the coffeehouse and told his friends all about the child. He didn't know what it was about her, but he felt drawn to her. He wanted more than anything to adopt this child and he would darn well try, turns out, he wouldn't need to.  
  
Two days later Chandler walked through the familiar halls of the hospital, heading to the room the baby was being kept in. He smiled when he saw Jane behind the glass, checking on all the newborns. She smiled warmly when she saw him and picked up the child. She brought her out and placed her in Chandler's arms. He had been here many times over the past two days. She watched as he smiled down at the small infant.  
  
"I have a job for you," she said.  
  
"What kind of job?" Chandler asked looking up.  
  
"Well, this little girl needs a name, and you're just the one to name her."  
  
"Really," Chandler asked, astonished. "You want me to name her?"  
  
Jane nodded. It amazed her how much this man seemed to love this child, sfter such a short time.  
  
Later that day Chandler excitedly told his friends about naming the child.  
  
"Well, what did you name her?" Joey asked.  
  
"Alyssa," Chandler said smiling. His friends all gave him sad smiles. It was no secret too them that Monica had liked that name. It concerned them that Chandler had grown so attached to Alyssa. They didn't like to think about what would happen when she was taken away and placed with a family. They knew it would destroy him.  
  
The conversation was cut off when Chandler's cell phone rang. He picked it up and said hello. It was Jane. At first he had panicked, fearing something was wrong with Alyssa, but to his utmost surprise, she told him something else. Some thing he would never in his wildest dreams expected. He said goodbye and hung up.  
  
"What did she say?" Ross finally asked after he was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"She said," Chandler started. "She said that they got back the results to the paternity test."  
  
"And?" Phoebe pushed.  
  
"And she's my daughter."  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. 


	5. Months into years

CHAPTER#5  
  
A/N: Thank-you so much to everyone who has reviewed. I forgot to mention this in the previous chapters, but I purposely left out where they were in Europe because I didn't want anyone to take offense to it. Just to let you know.  
  
"And she's my daughter."  
  
"She's your what" Ross asked, incredulous.  
  
"They said the paternity test came back positive."  
  
"I don't understand this." Ross said. "I mean how could you?"  
  
"Excuse me," Chandler said.  
  
"Well," Ross said, angrily, "If you have a child, there needs to be a mother."  
  
Chandler didn't know what to say.  
  
"I can't believe you would do something like that, Chandler. How could you cheat on Monica? How could you cheat on my sister? I thought you loved her."  
  
The last few words hit Chandler's threshold. "How could you say something like that? I loved her more than anything else in this world, I still do, and you know I would never hurt her." Chandler felt tears spring to his eyes.  
  
Ross heard the honesty in his brother-in-law's voice, and sighed. "I'm sorry, man, but how do you explain this?"  
  
"I honestly don't know." Chandler said.  
  
"For the last four years, I've only been with Monica."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure? You didn't get drunk at a party and wake up not remembering anything?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Everyone was silent for a few minutes.  
  
It was Joey who finally asked what they were all thinking. "Is there any way Alyssa could be Monica's daughter?"  
  
"They told me there was no way they could still be alive." Phoebe said quietly.  
  
Again everyone was silent.  
  
"She has her eyes." Chandler finally said. All eyes turned to him in a questioning look. "Alyssa," he said. "She has Monica's eyes. I noticed that as soon as I saw her."  
  
Monica sighed, sadly as she looked down at the small bundle in her arms. It was her baby. Her and Chandler's. She had named the small girl Samantha, as she knew Chandler had liked the name. Monica had not been able to name her other child. The second twin to be born. The one that had died. Although Albert had done his best at bringing her extra vitamins and vegetables, both babies had been born somewhat malnourished. Samantha had been the lucky one. Albert had almost immediately taken away the second born, Monica had not even gotten a chance to hold her. Apparently she had been a stillborn. Monica felt Rachel pull her into a hug, careful of Samantha, who was now sandwidged between them. Monica began to cry.  
  
Albert sighed sadly at the sight in the small cell in front of him. He watched as Rachel comforted Monica for the loss of the other child. He knew it was very hard on Monica, but he also knew he had done the right thing in not telling her. Monica had given birth to Samantha, only to immediately go back into labor. As soon as he realized she was having twins, a plan formulated in Albert's mind. He would take the child to her father's. It was her only chance to survive. There was no getting out of this place alive, and he knew it. He had secretly given the child to a friend with very specific instructions. He wished he could have sent both children, but his superiors had known of her pregnancy. They expected to see a child, but not two.  
  
As much as he hated doing it, he had delivered the second child and immediately took her away, ignoring the mother's urgent cries to bring her back. He had soon told her the second child had died, that she had been too malnourished. It was better this way, he told himself. If she didn't know anything, she could accidentally let it slip that the other child was in New York, with her father. Albert had also told the father nothing. He knew it would be his head if his superiors found out about this. He couldn't let that happen.  
  
Chandler sat on the windowsill, watching the rain fall, as he felt a tear run down his cheek. He looked down at Alyssa, who was sleeping quietly in his arms. She was now approximately two weeks old, and had been living with Chandler for a week. There was no doubt in his mind that this was Monica's child. His and Monica's child. He wondered for the billionth time how this had happened.  
  
Chandler had called the police, who had not believed this was her child, as they couldn't do a DNA test with out any DNA from Monica to test. Shortly after, Chandler had hired a PI, who did some research and told him Monica had probably been kept alive until she had the child.  
  
Chandler wondered if Monica had been able to see Alyssa, whether or not she knew Alyssa had been sent to him. Did she know? Was she glad? Did she trust him the raise their daughter alone? And the thought he thought and hoped for the most: Was she still alive? His PI had been doubtful, but said he would look into it. She had most likely been killed immediately following Alyssa's birth.  
  
Chandler's hopefulness remained stronger than everyone else for a long time. He was hopeful through the following weeks, but the weeks turned into months, and the months turned into years.  
  
Approximately four years later.  
  
Chandler watched his daughter blow out all four candles on the cake in front of her. She had turned four today, well they weren't positive of her birth date, and so they made it today. Everyone cheered for Alyssa and sang happy birthday.  
  
Chandler hugged his daughter and wished Monica could be there. After no word, he had accepted he would never see her again, but he still missed her at times. So much had changed since she and Rachel had disappeared.  
  
Ross had gotten married, again. They often joked with him, saying fourth times the charm. Her name was Kelly, and she had immediately become a mother figure for Emma, which Ross was grateful for. They also had a baby boy, Evan, who was 1 and a half.  
  
Phoebe and Mike had gotten married and had twin girls, Holly and Anna, who were two.  
  
Joey had never found 'the one' and Chandler suspected it had something to do with the loss of Rachel. Joey had never truly gotten over her, and he had recently admitted to Chandler that right before the trip, he and Rachel had talked a few times about their feelings for one another. Joey had never gotten over the 'what ifs' about him and Rachel. He had all but given up on dating and concentrated on his career, which was flourishing. He was still acting on DOOL and had now done several movies. He was quickly making a name for himself.  
  
Chandler, also, had all but given up on dating. He allowed his friends to set him up every once in a while, but it never amounted to anything. Most times the girl would freak a out about the fact that he was a single father, but this didn't bother Chandler, as he didn't want to be with anyone anyway. Well, he did, but she was dead.  
  
Chandler sighed as he watched Alyssa opening presents. She was so beautiful. She was like the perfect mix of both her parents, with Chandler's sandy blond hair and Monica's piercing blue eyes. No one had any doubts now as to who her mother was. There was no way this was anyone, but Monica's child.  
  
Monica stepped carefully off of the back of the truck, holding Samantha protectively. She didn't know where they were. They had been loaded onto a truck inside a large storage room. They had traveled for several hours before coming to a stop.  
  
Rachel stepped down beside Monica, and looked around. They seemed to be in a clearing on a dirt road. The men who had brought them here began to talk to one another, in another language.  
  
"How're you doing, Sam?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I'm okay, Auntie Rachel," the small girl replied. Rachel smiled at her. She looked so much like her father. She had done her best to help raise her. She and Monica tried to describe and explain things about the real world, but it was difficult. Samantha was still very young, and had never experience things normal children would have. She had never had ice cream, or watched television, or met her father, or even met a male who was nice, as Albert had been transferred before her first birthday. Monica consistently told Samantha about her father, telling her that he was one of the good ones. They had also made Samantha memorize his name, so if she ever got out with out her mother and aunt she could find him, but again, Samantha didn't understand. She didn't understand they were being held against their will, she didn't understand there were good people out there. She didn't even understand what out there was. She had never seen the world outside the small cell that she had been born it, that is until know.  
  
Samantha was staring up and around interested. She finally spoke. "Mommy, where is the light coming from?"  
  
Tears sprang to Monica's eyes as she realized her daughter had never seen sunlight before. It was all so unfair. Monica and Rachel had had 30 years to live, but Samantha had never had a chance. "It's called sunlight, sweetie. It comes from the sky. Do you remember when aunt Rachel and I explained about outside." She nodded. "And the sun?" Again she nodded. "Well, the light comes from the sun." Samantha nodded, accepting the explanation. Monica smiled at her and looked up to see a second truck traveling down the road towards them.  
  
The truck stopped and they were herded onto it. They were taken on another long drive and were placed in another cell, similar to the last one. This happened repeatedly over the next few moths, and the tension levels in the people keeping them there was up. They knew something was happening.  
  
One day, while Rachel and Monica were in the middle of telling Samantha a story about the gang, they heard gunshots, lots of it. And yelling. They immediately rushed to the corner of the cell, holding Samantha between them, protecting her. The fighting didn't last long, and they were soon met with complete silence. Not knowing what to do, Rachel carefully backed away form the corner and traveled to the front of the cell. She saw many bodies lying, bleeding, on the ground, and averted her eyes. She saw movement to her left and glanced over to see a man walking towards her. He had seen her to.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay, but I have exams this week, and projects due and I just didn't have any spare time. I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think, and remember, be brutally honest. I hope to get the next chapter up soon.( 


	6. Moving on?

CHAPTER#6  
  
A/N: Sorry about the lengthy delay, but finals were a bi*ch. But they're over now. Anyway, I noticed a lot of you who reviewed complained about the whole Rachel and Joey thing. I needed Ross to have moved on for a small part of the plot, and I know there are some Rachel and Joey fans out there, so I can't change that, but I will make a deal with you. If you promise to read the rest of this story, I will make my next story include Ross and Rachel as a couple. Okay? How does that sound? Hopefully it sounds good.  
  
Four-year old Alyssa ran in the door and across the room. Without hesitating, she launched herself over the back of the couch and into her fathers lap.  
  
"Daddy!" she exclaimed happily. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you to, Ali," her dad told her and pulled her into a bear hug.  
  
Alyssa giggled slightly and hugged back tightly. She had missed her father as he had been on a work trip for the past four days and she had stayed with her uncle Ross and Aunt Kelly. "So," she began shyly. "Didja get me anything?"  
  
Chandler smiled down at his daughter. "Maybeeee," he answered.  
  
Alyssa gave him her best, most innocent, daddy's girl look. Chandler laughed and made the same look, or what was his version of the same look, back to her. She began to laugh. Chandler smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He then pulled a small stuffed pony out of the bag on the floor beside him. Alyssa squealed and immediately hugged the small stuffed animal. She then threw her arms around her father.  
  
"Thank-you daddy."  
  
"You're welcome sweetie." Chandler then looked up to see Ross smiling at him.  
  
"So, were you good for your uncle Ross and aunt Kelly?" Chandler asked Alyssa, looking at Ross.  
  
Alyssa's only answer was too burry her head into her father's shoulder.  
  
"She was wonderful," Ross said. "She and her Emma had a great time." After marrying Kelly, she had taken over as Emma's mother. Emma did not remember her real mother. Kelly and Ross had tried for two years before Kelly became pregnant, and was now expecting in six months.  
  
Ross walked over and sat down beside his best friend and niece.  
  
"Thanks for watching her, man." Chandler said, noticing that Alyssa had fallen asleep.  
  
"Not a problem," Ross replied. "She is my niece after all." He offered Chandler a small smile.  
  
Chandler returned the smile. "Sure does look like Monica, doesn't she?"  
  
Ross nodded. It had become increasingly clear that Monica was Alyssa's mother as Alyssa grew up. With her blue eyes, dark hair and petite frame, she couldn't be anyone else's.  
  
"Uh," Ross began, not really sure of what it was he was going to say. "While she was over, Alyssa asked about why she didn't have a mother." He told Chandler softly.  
  
Chandler sighed sadly. "I've told her about Monica. I've told her why she doesn't have a mother."  
  
"She too young. She doesn't understand."  
  
"I know." Chandler admitted. "I wish I could change that, but there is nothing I can do about it."  
  
"She needs a female figure in her life."  
  
"She has one." Chandler challenged. "Scratch that, she has two. Phoebe and Kelly."  
  
"Yes, but that's not the same."  
  
"What do you want me to do about it, Ross?" Chandler felt his temper rise slightly.  
  
"I don't know Chandler, but she needs something."  
  
"You think I don't know that? You think I don't wish every day that her mother could be here with her. With us."  
  
Ross sighed. "Chandler, I know you miss her. I do to. Everyone does. And as much as I hate to say it, she's gone. She's not coming back and you can't live the rest of your life alone."  
  
"I just don't think I could be with anyone else. I mean I can't see myself with anyone else."  
  
"I know what you mean. She was my sister and you are my brother in law, and I hate the thought of you not being with her, but she would want you to be happy. You know that. I know how hard this is for you. I missed Rachel, hell, I still miss her, but I moved on. I met Kelly and I fell in love. It was hard, but it happened."  
  
Chandler felt tears come to his eyes. He blinked and looked away from Ross. "I'm sorry," he whispered quietly.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry, Chandler. You're allowed to be sad. You're allowed to cry. You lost someone very important to you."  
  
Chandler turned back towards Ross, his eyes watery. "I want to be a good father to her, Ross, I really do. I just, I can't seem to get it right."  
  
"You are a wonderful father to her, Chandler. She absolutely adores you. Don't ever think you aren't getting it right."  
  
"Then why can't I give her a mother?"  
  
"It's hard when you're a single father, I would know," Ross smiled slightly. " Just don't be so defensive about going on dates and such. Something good could come from them. Kay?"  
  
Chandler nodded. "Thanks man."  
  
"Anytime, I mean what are brothers for?"  
  
Chandler smiled and nodded.  
  
Ross smiled as he walked down the stairs and across the street towards his apartment. Just as he was about to walk in the door to his building he did a double take and gasped at who he found standing only a few feet from him.  
  
Her hair was somewhat unkempt and dull. She had lost a significant amount of weight and appeared to be skin and bones. There were scars and bruises on her face and arms, and she stood there awkwardly, not sure of what to say to him. Even with all the differences, it was definitely Rachel.  
  
Ross stared right back at her, also not knowing what to say. In the end he opted to say nothing and pulled her into a hug. "My God, Rachel, where have you been?"  
  
Rachel looked up at Ross, and for the first time, he saw the depths at which her eyes showed emotion. What he saw in her eyes would haunt him for some time. She looked like she had been through a lifetime of horror.  
  
Rachel shook her head slightly. "you don't want to know." She answered simply. He frowned slightly and she offered him a small smile.  
  
"It's been like, more than five years," Ross stated. "I don't understand."  
  
"You will," Rachel answered. "We couldn't get away. We tried."  
  
"We?" Ross cut in, feeling the small twinge of hope he had buried so many years ago.  
  
"Monica and I," Rachel answered.  
  
"Monica? She's alive, to?" Ross asked. Rachel nodded. Ross almost laughed at the irony. He had just finished convincing his brother in law to move on, and suddenly his wife was still alive.  
  
"This is amazing." Ross said, happily. "Everyone is going to be so excited. Chandler's been Mr. Celibate since Monica disappeared and Phoebe's been blaming herself for years."  
  
"Phoebe?!" Rachel exclaimed. " We thought she was dead!"  
  
"No, she most certainly is not dead. She woke up in a hospital, about a month after the shooting."  
  
"Wow," Rachel said. "That's so great."  
  
"Where is Monica?" Ross asked, knowing it would be the first thing Chandler would want to know.  
  
"She's in the hospital."  
  
A/N: So? What did you think? I know the last bit wasn't all that realistic, but it was difficult to write. It will get better, though, I promise. Stay tuned for next chapter. 


	7. answers

A/N: Well, here's part seven. Wow, I think this is my longest fanfic yet. Next chapter should be up ASAP.  
  
  
  
"The hospital?" Ross questioned, still in shock at seeing Rachel.  
  
"Yah, Sam needed some shots, and Monica wouldn't leave her there alone." Rachel told Ross without realizing he didn't know who Sam was.  
  
"Sam?" Ross questioned. "Who's Sam?"  
  
"Oh," Rachel said, realizing her mistake. "She's Monica's. her.it's a long story and not really mine to tell."  
  
Ross nodded, not pushing the topic further. "So," he said, suddenly feeling awkward. "Do you want to come up and talk."  
  
"Sure," Rachel agreed easily. They started up the stairs of his building. "So, how's Emma?"  
  
It was then that Ross realized. "Oh, right, well, Rachel, before we go in, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"Is Emma okay?" Rachel asked, fearing for her daughter, who she hadn't seen in five and a half years.  
  
"Emma's fine," Ross assured her, "however, you have to remember that she was very young when you disappeared, and you were gone for a very long time."  
  
Rachel nodded.  
  
"So," Ross continued. "Emma doesn't know you as her mother. She only remembers Kelly as being her mother."  
  
"Kelly?"  
  
"My wife." Ross stated simply, trying to read Rachel reaction. To his surprise she didn't seem all that upset.  
  
Rachel noticed the concerned look on his face. "Don't worry Ross. I expected this. I mean, come on, you're Ross. There's no way you coulda gone more than five years without getting married." She said jokingly, smiling at him.  
  
Ross smiled and nodded and they walked the rest of the way to his apartment in silence.  
  
When they reached the door Ross pulled it open. And walked inside, Rachel following behind him.  
  
Rachel immediately noticed a pretty woman, with dark curly hair sitting on the couch. There was a young girl, about six years old with dark blond hair, and green eyes. It took her a couple seconds before she realized who the girl was. Tears sprang to her eyes before she could stop them.  
  
"Hi daddy," Emma said. "Who's that?"  
  
Ross hesitated slightly. "This is your aunt Rachel," he told her.  
  
Emma got up and walked towards them. "The one that was here when I was a baby?"  
  
"That's the one," Ross told her.  
  
"Hi Aunt Rachel," Emma told her holding her arms out.  
  
Rachel leaned down and gave Emma a big hug, feeling the tears come stringer until she couldn't fight them anymore. "I missed you, Em."  
  
Ross noticed the concerned look on Kelly's face, as she knew who Rachel was. He motioned for her to hold on for a second. "Okay, Emma, I think it's time for your nap."  
  
"But, dad." Emma started, just as she did everyday.  
  
"No buts, sweetie."  
  
"Okay," Emma said before exiting the living room into her room. Rachel stood there staring after her before making a dash towards the bathroom.  
  
"What's going on?" Kelly immediately asked. "I thought she was dead."  
  
"So did I," Ross said. "We all did."  
  
"Then why is she here?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I ran into her on the way back form Chandler's. She hasn't told me anything yet."  
  
Rachel chose this time to exit the bathroom, her eyes slightly puffy. She stood in front of Ross and Kelly for a few seconds. "I'm Rachel," she finally said, extending her hand out to the woman, who was looking at her in an uncomfortable way.  
  
"Kelly," the woman offered, giving Rachel a small smiled.  
  
"I guess you want to know why I am here." Rachel said, more to Ross than Kelly. She proceeded to explain the situation, telling him they had been captured and held prisoner. She left out many things however, like the severity of the beatings, the terrible conditions of the cells, and Samantha. She knew it wasn't up to her to tell anyone about Samantha. And, she had to find out some things before anyone was told about her.  
  
"Wow," Ross said, the fact that she and Monica were alive finally starting to sink in. "I can't believe you guys are still alive." He felt tears come to his eyes, and did nothing to stop them. "The gang's going to be so excited."  
  
"About the gang," Rachel started, trying to get Ross to answer her question without having to ask it. She knew she needed to find out. Monica needed her to find out. "Are there any new members, except Kelly, obviously."  
  
"Actually," Ross began, and Rachel felt her heart sink slightly. "there are. Phoebe and Mike got married, and had twin girls, Holly and Anna, who are now two."  
  
"That's so great for Phoebe, and all this time we thought she was dead."  
  
"We, right," Ross said. "When do we get to see Monica?"  
  
"Well, it's kinda complicated," Rachel said. "Um, I don't really know how to ask this, but is he, you know, seeing anyone?"  
  
Ross shook his head. "Are you kidding? It's takes all of us to convince him to go on one date, and it never works out. He always has some excuse. It's been five and a half years and he still misses her."  
  
Rachel nodded, relieved. "Does he still live across the street?"  
  
Ross nodded. "Can I see her?"  
  
"Of course, I have to go back to the hospital anyway."  
  
Ross turned to Kelly. "Do you mind if I go?"  
  
Kelly shook her head. "I don't mind," she said, her voice sounding unsure.  
  
Ross noticed this and pulled her into a hug. He whispered I love you and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Monica sat beside Samantha, who was sitting on a hospital bed staring with amazement at the small television across the room. After they had been found by that police officer at the compound they had been flown back to the United States. Before realizing them, Samantha had to have some inoculations and other shots done to protect her against any diseases she would have been protected from had she been born free.  
  
Monica was nervous. She sat there chewing her lip, keeping an eye on the clock, hoping Rachel would return soon. They had not known how long they had been held captive for until they were rescued. Since Samantha was somewhat malnourished, they had thought she was younger. She now knew they had been gone for more than five years, and they had been assumed dead.  
  
Five and a half years was a long time. Enough time for someone to fall in love, get married and start a family. She just hoped that someone was not Chandler. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.  
  
Monica glanced up to see Rachel enter the room, and quietly close the door behind her.  
  
"Auntie Rachel," Samantha exclaimed. "Where did you go?"  
  
"To see some old friends, Sam."  
  
"And?" Monica prompted, feeling her pulse begin to race. It was now or never, she had to know.  
  
"And what?" Rachel said, playing with her.  
  
"Rachel, please, I'm dying here."  
  
Rachel stood there, still for a good couple seconds before breaking out in a smile. "Apparently he never really got over you. He's not seeing anyone, nor has he, other than a few dates he was forced on." Rachel's tone changed. "He really misses you, Mon, even after all this time."  
  
Monica felt her eyes well up. "Does he know I'm here?"  
  
"No, I didn't talk to him, but I did talk to someone who wants to see you." Rachel turned around and opened the door, revealing Ross.  
  
Ross didn't hesitate before striding forward and pulling his sister into a hug. She, like Rachel, had lost a lot of weight and was covered in small scars and bruises, but was Monica nonetheless.  
  
Monica threw her arms around his neck and hugged him closely. "I missed you, Ross."  
  
"I missed you too, sis." It was then that Ross noticed the young girl on the hospital bed. She was the spitting image of little Alyssa Bing, who he had dropped off at her fathers only an hour ago.  
  
"How did.what. I don't.understand." Ross stammered.  
  
Monica took a step back and walked over to the side of the bed, motioning for Ross to follow.  
  
"Ross, this is my daughter Samantha. Sam, this is your uncle Ross."  
  
"Hi," Samantha said timidly. She had never met a male who was nice and was very apprehensive of this one.  
  
Ross couldn't respond. He was speechless.  
  
"It's okay, Ross. I know it's a surprise. I was pregnant on the trip, I just didn't know it. Eight months later, Sam was born."  
  
"What about Alyssa?" Ross finally managed to get out.  
  
"Alyssa?" Monica asked confused.  
  
"Chandler's daughter."  
  
"Chandler has a daughter?" Monica asked, feeling her insides go soft as she felt her heart beat fast. "I thought he wasn't with anyone."  
  
"He's not," Ross assured her.  
  
"But he has a daughter."  
  
"With you."  
  
Monica was now very confused. "I don't understand."  
  
"About eight months after you disappeared, a baby showed up on Chandler's doorstep. They did a paternity test and it came back positive."  
  
"The other twin," Rachel said quietly. Albert told us she was dead."  
  
"He must have been protecting her, protecting us." Monica said.  
  
"Who's Albert?" Ross asked. They quickly told him about Albert. How he had helped them and had told them the second twin had died.  
  
They all stood there in silence before Rachel finally spoke. "How long does Sam have to stay here?"  
  
"At least a couple more hours," Monica answered.  
  
"Why don't I stay here for a while? You go with Ross and see Chandler."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Rachel nodded.  
  
Monica said goodbye to Samantha and she and Ross left the hospital.  
  
On the way home, Ross noticed Monica acting very timid of all the people, especially the men, but he didn't say anything. Upon reaching the building, Monica stopped.  
  
"What am I going to say to him?" Monica asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know," Ross answered, offering her a smile. They started up the stairs. Monica paused again by the door.  
  
"What's he going to say?" she asked. "What's he going to thinks after I've been gone for so long? What if he hates me? What if he doesn't care? What if."  
  
"Monica stop." Ross demanded. He pulled her into a hug. "He won't be upset. He's gonna be so happy that you're alive. He loves you, Mon, he never stopped. Stop worrying about it."  
  
Monica nodded.  
  
"Okay, wait here."  
  
Ross entered the apartment to find father and daughter seated at the table, just finishing lunch.  
  
"Hey Ross," Chandler said. "You want anything to eat?"  
  
Ross shook his head, trying to keep from smiling. He was unsuccessful.  
  
"What's going on?" Chandler asked.  
  
"You know what I said earlier about moving on?" Chandler nodded. "Well, forget everything I said, kay?"  
  
"Okay," Chandler said, slowly, not sure of what Ross was talking about. "Are you feeling okay Ross?"  
  
"I'm fine." He turned his attention to Alyssa. "He Ali, you want to come over for a couple hours."  
  
"But I just got back form your house Uncle Ross," the young girl said happily.  
  
"I know, but we really miss you already," Ross told her, smiling.  
  
"Okay," Alyssa, looking towards her father for his permission.  
  
Chandler nodded. Alyssa ran to her room to get a jacket and Chandler turned towards Ross.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," Ross answered. He picked up Alyssa and exited the apartment. Once outside the door, he motioned for Monica to enter and he walked down the stairs, the situation now out of his hands.  
  
Monica hesitated by the open door, not sure of what she was going to say.  
  
Chandler shook his head at his brother in laws antics and rolled his eyes when he realized Ross had forgotten to close the door. He sighed and traveled towards the door. He came around the side of it and reached a hand out to swing it shut, only to stop dead when he saw who was standing right in front of him.  
  
Chandler stared in shock at the figure, who was standing only a feet in front of him. The one person he never thought he would see, ever again.  
  
Monica was also in shock. The two stood that way for a good minute.  
  
Finally, Chandler opened his mouth, about to say something, only to be cut off by the phone ringing.  
  
A/N: So? How does it sound so far? Hopefully good. Please let me know if everything is making sense. Also, if you choose to review, let me know how my writing is. Be brutally honest, don't worry about hurting my feelings. 


	8. more answers

CHAPTER#8  
  
A/N: Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed this story. To answer a question the man Rachel saw was a police office. I didn't say much about this, because I didn't want to change the focus. Also, to Kelly (the real one) yes, I am stocking you (j/k)( Oh, and I made a mistake, in my last Author's Note. I said this was my longest fanfic yet, but it isn't TOW the Wallet was longer. Just thought I'd let you know. (I know no one cares) Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chandler snapped back to reality at the sound of the phone and after hesitating, answered it.  
  
"Hello?" He said, keeping his eyes and attention on Monica who had now stepped into the apartment and had closed the door.  
  
"Hey Chandler! How was your trip?" He recognized Phoebe's voice filter through the other end of the line.  
  
"It was good," Chandler said. "Pheebs, can I call you back?"  
  
"Sure. Bye."  
  
Chandler hung up the phone without saying goodbye. He was still in shock.  
  
Monica was nervous. She slowly, hesitantly took a few steps towards Chandler, and cleared her throat a few times. "Hi," she finally said, quietly.  
  
This seemed to bring Chandler back to reality. Within seconds he had crossed the remaining space between them and pulled her into a tight hug. Monica immediately reacted by wrapping her arms around hi neck, holding on for dear life. She buried her head in his shoulder and he did the same. It wasn't long before they were both in tears.  
  
Chandler didn't know how long they stood there, but he didn't care. This was like his best dream come true. And if it was a dream, he wasn't going to ruin it. He felt tears come to his eyes and did nothing to stop them. He realized his shoulder was wet, from Monica's tears. He pulled her even closer and allowed himself to simply cry.  
  
It was a while later that he pulled back slightly, now resting his forehead against hers, looking into her puffy eyes. He reached his right arm up and cupped the side of her face with his hand. She reacted by sighing and pushing gently against his hand.  
  
"Mon," he started. "I. I." he trailed off.  
  
"I know," Monica said. "I know."  
  
Chandler nodded before using his hand to gently tilt her face and brush his lips against hers. She responded by deepening the kiss. Chandler finally broke the kiss, feeling new tears coming from the emotion in the kiss. He led her over to the couch, where they both sat down, knowing they had to talk.  
  
"So," Chandler prompted her.  
  
Monica sighed before beginning. "After we got cut off, a bunch of men forced us outside and into trucks. They knocked us out and we woke up in a small cell. For the first couple days, they took us into this other room and beat us."  
  
Chandler gasped when he heard this. "Why?" he asked gently.  
  
Monica shook her head. "I don't really know. Apparently they thought we were people who we weren't. They wanted information that, obviously, we didn't have. The beatings subsided gradually and after about a month they stopped all together. At some point they moved us to another cell. We stayed there for years, until very recently, where they moved us almost every week until police found us. They only found us less than a week ago."  
  
"I can't believe you were alive all this time," Chandler said, pulling her into another hug. "I could never really believe you were gone. Especially after Alyssa."  
  
"Right, Alyssa, Ross told me about her."  
  
Chandler gave her a confused look. "You didn't know?"  
  
Monica shook her head. "I was told she was a stillborn."  
  
"You lived for more then four and a half years thinking your daughter was dead? That's terrible!" Chandler said. He reached out and grabbed her hand with his.  
  
"Well," Monica hesitated, not knowing what to say. "It's complicated."  
  
"Complicated?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't give birth to only Alyssa. You see I gave birth to twins. Alyssa was the second born. They took her away and said she was dead."  
  
"Twins," Chandler said quietly as the news she was telling him began to sink in. "What about the other twin?"  
  
"Samantha," Monica told him, smiling. "I named her Samantha."  
  
Chandler smiled. "Where is she? Is she okay?"  
  
"She's fine. She's at the hospital, getting some shots and stuff. Rachel's with her."  
  
Chandler nodded, it sinking in that Rachel, to, was alive. He felt his emotions get the better of him again and he pulled Monica into another hug as he felt the tears come again.  
  
Monica felt Chandler pull her into another hug and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, closing her eyes and reveling in the feeling of being with him again. It had been far too long.  
  
Chandler suddenly felt completely overrun with emotion. He felt like he could not get close enough to her. He kissed her shoulder and then neck, and everywhere on her face he could kiss her. He felt like he could not get across the emotion he was feeling.  
  
Monica, however, knew exactly what he was feeling, as she was feeling the same. She felt Chandler frantically kissing her face, neck and shoulder. She allowed him to continue before she finally stopped him by capturing his lips with her own. She immediately deepened the kiss. She felt Chandler's hands move up her body, into her hair.  
  
Chandler heard Monica moan quietly as he laid her back on the couch as both pairs of hands roamed.  
  
Monica finally realized what was happening and broke the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He did the same and she felt him sigh against her shoulder. They lay together on the couch for close to half an hour, neither wanting to brake the moment.  
  
Chandler finally sighed and sat up, taking Monica with him, not wanting to let go. He pulled back slightly, and wiped the tears off of her cheeks with his fingers. "I can't believe you're really here," he said softly. "I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
"I can't believe I'm here either. I thought we'd never get outta that place. I was beginning to think I would never see you again. I, uh, I love you, Chandler. And I know how long it's been and I know that you thought I was dead, and got over me, so don't worry about saying it back. I just wanted you to know that I loved you."  
  
Chandler cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. "I love you to," he whispered softly. "I never stopped. Not a day went by that I didn't wish you were here, with me and Alyssa."  
  
"Thank-you, Chandler," Monica whispered. "I was so afraid you had moved on, found someone else. I spent the last five years wondering where I would fit in, where I would belong if and when we ever got out."  
  
"You belong here," Chandler told her, looking deep into her eyes. "I never moved on, I couldn't. It was too hard. You don't have anything to thank me for."  
  
They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Chandler finally spoke up. "So, can I meet this daughter of mine?"  
  
Monica looked at him in surprise. "Of course, I should be getting back to the hospital soon anyway."  
  
"Good," Chandler said nodding. "Just let me call Ross. I'll see if Alyssa can stay there overnight. I think it will be easier on Samantha if she gets a night here, without Alyssa. I don't think Alyssa will understand."  
  
Just under an hour later, Chandler and Monica walked down the sidewalk together, heading towards the hospital. Chandler had dropped overnight stuff off for Alyssa. They thought it better if Alyssa not meet Monica just yet. Chandler noticed Monica's timid posture as she walked awkwardly down the street.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
Monica looked at him and nodded. "It's just been a long time since I've been around this many people. Or any people for that matter." She winced as a man rushed past them, bumping her shoulder on the way.  
  
Chandler put his arm around her shoulder and she visibly relaxed. "Thank-you," she whispered.  
  
It wasn't long before they arrived at the hospital and made their way towards Samantha's room.  
  
Chandler felt himself begin to get nervous as Monica came to a stop at a closed door. He paused and Monica noticed the concerned look on his face.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"N-nothing," he stammered. "I'm just a little nervous is all. I mean, what is she going to think of me being here? Will she like me? Will she understand who I am?"  
  
Monica laughed slightly as she saw the Chandler she knew come out in this new, confident Chandler she had found at home. "Don't worry, Chandler. She'll love you and she knows who you are."  
  
"She does?"  
  
"Of course. Rachel and I made sure she knew who you were. Your name and the fact that you are a good person. She knows who you are."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Monica nodded. "Just remember one thing, Samantha grew up in a world where every man she met was a bad person. She has yet to meet, and get to know, a good guy. Just know she will be very timid."  
  
Chandler nodded, understanding.  
  
"Stay here for a minute, okay?" Monica said quietly, squeezing his hand gently before opening the door and entering the room.  
  
"Mom!" Samantha cried out when she saw Monica enter the room.  
  
Monica rushed over to the bed and hugged her daughter. "Hey, sweetie, are you okay?"  
  
"You were gone for a long time," Samantha said. "I didn't know if you were okay."  
  
Monica realized that in Samantha's whole life, she had never been away from her mother for even a few minutes. "I was fine, Sam, this is what happens in the real world. You may not see certain people for hours, or even days, at a time, but it doesn't mean something is wrong, okay?"  
  
Samantha nodded.  
  
"So?" Rachel prompted. "How did it go?"  
  
"Good," Monica said. She then turned her attention back to Samantha. "Do you remember Aunt Rachel and I telling you about your father?"  
  
Samantha nodded.  
  
"Would you like to meet him?"  
  
"Okay," Samantha agreed easily.  
  
"Okay," Monica repeated before walking back towards the door. She opened it and motioned for Chandler to enter.  
  
A/N: How are Samantha and Chandler going to react to each other? And what about Monica and Alyssa? Wow, I'm starting to sound like a soap opera again. Y'know like 'tune in next week to find out if.' Moving on now. Next chapter soon. Also, I got a review from someone commenting on the periods with no spaces. Yes, they are supposed to be three periods in a row. I don't know what you meant about uploading as a web page. I just upload right out of Microsoft Word. Should I be doing it another way? 


	9. changes

CHAPTER#9  
  
A/N: Wow! Nine chapters. Now this is my longest fanfic. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chandler entered the small hospital room apprehensively, staring nervously at the floor. He felt Monica take his hand gently and give it a comforting squeeze. He looked up at her and offered a wry smile, which she returned. He took a deep breath and focused his attention on the small girl staring intently at him from the bed across the room.  
  
She was a spitting image of her sister, with her dark hair and deep blue eyes, except that she was small, more frail looking. And her eyes told him what she had been through. They showed complete innocence of a child, as well as an understanding and knowledge of the horror that is the world. He could tell immediately that she had both witnessed and experienced more suffering than most do in a lifetime. There was a sense of maturity in her eyes that he had never seen in a child.  
  
Chandler felt his heart jump to his throat as he realized this was his daughter, and she had never had a childhood. She had never experienced things she should have. They had been taken from her. It was so unfair, he thought.  
  
Chandler was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Monica give him a small nudge, urging him forward, towards the daughter he had never met. He hesitantly stepped forward, cautiously approaching the small child who seemed to become more and intimidated by him for every step he took.  
  
Chandler finally came to stop beside the bed, Samantha sitting as far to the other side as she could, shaking slightly. Chandler didn't know what to say to the girl to make her relax. He glanced at Monica and Rachel, who were staring at him. Monica offered him a small smile and motioned for him to say something. Chandler turned back to his daughter, who was now staring up at him, fear in her eyes. Chandler remembered what Monica had told him about her never meeting a good man before. He was determined to be the first one. He hesitantly reached out his hand to her and said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"Hi," he said softly. Samantha stared at his hand, she knew what it meant, her mother and aunt had taught her. She tentatively reached out her hand to meet his. She remembered her mother telling her that her father was a good person.  
  
"Hi," she answered quietly. Chandler smiled and gently closed his grasped on her hand, shaking it softly.  
  
"I'm your father," he told her quietly, his voice almost at a whisper in his attempt to hide his emotions.  
  
"I know," Samantha said, taking her hand back and moving over, a little closer to him.  
  
"I'm really glad to meet you," Chandler said truthfully, giving her a genuine smile.  
  
Samantha stared at him for a few seconds, weighing her options. Every man she had ever met had been mean to her, but this one seemed to be nice. He mother had told her there were good men out there, and she had never understood what she meant until now.  
  
"You to," Samantha finally told him. "Mommy always said she hoped I would meet you one day."  
  
Chandler wasn't sure what to say to that. He glanced behind him at Monica, who had tears in hers eyes. They matched his own. He tentatively reached out and closed his hand around Samantha's hand. He did so gently so that she could pull back at any time.  
  
"I'm so glad I got to meet you, Samantha," Chandler said, feeling his emotions get the better of him. He felt the tears come as the events of the day became too much for him. He began to sob on the side of the bed, still holding Samantha's small frail hand.  
  
Samantha had never seen a man cry before and didn't know what to do. She knew her mother trusted this man, and decided right then and there that she to would trust him. She carefully pulled her hand back from his and cautiously put her arms around her father's neck.  
  
Chandler felt Samantha pull her hand away and was about to apologize for his outburst, thinking he had scared the young girl, but he suddenly felt her hug him. She wrapped her small arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Chandler responded by wrapping her arms around her small frame and hugging her tightly. It wasn't long before he felt Monica join in the hug.  
  
Rachel, who had watched the scene unfold, quietly excused herself from the room.  
  
Chandler sighed as he rolled over for the umpteenth time that night. He just couldn't sleep. He had been tossing and turning for hours. He glanced at his clock radio and groaned at the time and collapsed back onto his pillow.  
  
So much had happened today. It was what he had dreamed of ever since Monica had disappeared. He had just never dreamt of it being so stressful. In his dreams, Monica always appeared suddenly and they would stare at each other in shock before falling into each other arms. They would then go back to normal, being the seemingly perfect couple.  
  
Reality was much different. Although Chandler was thrilled that Monica was alive and was even more thrilled to find out he had another daughter, he was worried about the future. How would Samantha and Alyssa react to each other? How would Alyssa react to Monica? Would she accept her as a mother? And what was worrying him the most: What would happen between him and Monica? Would they be okay? Would she still want to be with them? Would the four of them ever be a real family?  
  
Chandler sighed and turned over once more. He was worried about Alyssa's reaction to Samantha. He and Monica had told Samantha about her sister and Samantha seemed to understand. He was concerned that Alyssa was too young to understand what her sister and mother had been through. He was concerned that she would be too demanding on Samantha, that she wouldn't understand that Samantha hadn't experienced the same things she had. She wouldn't understand why Samantha was so timid, why she was so dependent on Monica.  
  
Monica. Chandler was still shocked that she was alive and here, with him. He had missed her so much. He yearned to be able to hold her in his arms tonight and sleep soundly for the first time in five and a half years. But, she was on the other side of the wall, sleeping on the floor beside Samantha, who was sleeping on one of the small single beds in Alyssa's room. Rachel was asleep on the other one. Seeing as Samantha hadn't slept in a different room than Monica and Rachel for her whole life, they had thought it best that Monica and Rachel sleep in the same room with Samantha for at least her first night in the 'real' world.  
  
Chandler sighed as he glanced at his clock radio once more. He knew it was going to be a long night.  
  
Monica awoke early the next morning. At first she was disoriented, but it wasn't long before all the events of the previous day came rushing back to her. She sat up to see Samantha fast asleep on the bed beside her. Rachel was curled up on the other side of the room. Monica reached forward and gently ran her fingers through her daughter's hair lovingly. She was so glad Samantha would have the opportunity to live in a world where she was free to do what she wanted, where she could realized that there were good people in the world. Monica sighed and glanced at the clock beside the bed. It was 5AM. She knew she would not be able to fall back to sleep so she kissed Samantha on the head and slowly stood up and exited the room.  
  
Monica was surprised to find Chandler sitting on the windowsill, head leaning against the window. His knees were bent up against his chest and his arms were crossed and leaning on his knees. He seemed deep in thought. She approached him quietly and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked at her, a sheepish look in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you. I couldn't get back to sleep."  
  
"Not a problem," Chandler told her. "I couldn't get to sleep. I came out here to think."  
  
"You've been awake all night?" Chandler nodded. "Oh, I'll just leave you alone to think." Monica said, turning back around.  
  
"No. No." Chandler said. "Come sit." He patted the seat beside him.  
  
Monica smiled and sat down facing him, leaning against the other side of the windowsill. He returned her smile and they sat in silence for a couple minutes.  
  
"So," Chandler started.  
  
"So," Monica repeated.  
  
Silence.  
  
They stared at each other before breaking out laughing.  
  
"This is stupid," Chandler said. "This shouldn't be so awkward."  
  
"I know," Monica told him. She sighed and met his eyes, momentarily loosing herself in them. "I really missed you," she whispered quietly.  
  
"I missed you to," he told her, reaching out for her hand, which she gave him. He gave it a light squeeze.  
  
There stayed like this for a few minutes, in a comfortable silence, before Monica felt her eyes well up with tears. Chandler noticed and pulled her towards him, seating her in front of him, between his legs and wrapping his arms around her. She sighed and leaned back, against his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Nothing," Monica said, her voice full of emotion. "I just can't believe that I'm actually here. It's like a dream. It doesn't seem real."  
  
"I know what you mean," Chandler whispered. "I can't believe you're here either."  
  
They stayed like this for some time before Monica and Chandler both drifted off to sleep.  
  
Rachel awoke a couple hours later and rolled out of bed. She immediately noticed that Monica was not there. She got up carefully, as not to wake Samantha, and walked into the living room. She was happy to see Monica and Chandler asleep, snuggled together by the window. She was happy for her friend. Monica had been so scared Chandler had moved on, and that there would be no place for her and Samantha when they returned. From Rachel's point of view, everything would work out just fine.  
  
A/N: It's funny how some chapters are so hard to write and how others just seem to write themselves. Anyway, next part up soon. 


	10. Emotions

Chapter 10 

**_AN: Here's the next chapter. Wow this is a lot longer than I originally expected. Well, I don't have much to say today so ENJOY!_**       

Phoebe excitedly followed Ross up the stairs to Chandler's apartment. She didn't know what exactly was going on, but Ross had called her early that morning to say he had a surprise for her. Phoebe had hurriedly explained everything to Mike, said goodbye to Holly and Anna, and had taken off for Ross' apartment. On arrival she had found Emma and Alyssa playing with their stuffed animals on the floor. Alyssa had excitedly shown her the new stuffed pony that her father had given her. Phoebe smiled. Although it had been difficult, Chandler had become a wonderful father. 

            Phoebe had immediately noticed Ross acting weird, and not his usual weird, a new kind of weird for him. He couldn't seem to stop smiling and he was practically bouncing off the walls. 

            Phoebe finally made it to the right floor, to find Ross waiting for her. He had excitedly run ahead of her a few floors back. She rolled her eyes at him and walked towards the door. She then paused and looked at him quizzically.

            "Okay Ross, what's going on?" She asked.

            "Just open the door," Ross replied smiling widely.

            "Okay," Phoebe said, giving him a weird look. What was going on? What could have made Ross get so excited?

            Phoebe sighed and opened the door. She was stunned at what she saw. She couldn't believe her eyes. There, right in front of her, were her two best friends who she hadn't seen in five and a half years. 

            Chandler, Monica, Rachel and Alyssa were seated around the kitchen table, having breakfast. _Wait a minute,_ Phoebe thought, _how can Alyssa be here if she was just at Ross'? _

Before Phoebe had a chance to think about anything else, Monica and Rachel looked up and immediately rushed towards her. They didn't slow down as they threw their arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. 

            Phoebe was in total and complete shock. "I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed.

            "We thought you were dead." Came her reply. She wasn't sure if Monica or Rachel said it, but it didn't matter to her. She was so happy to see her friends alive that she broke down and started to cry. Rachel and Monica seemed to follow suit and soon the three of them were clutching onto each other for dear life, each with tears streaming down their cheeks. 

            Phoebe felt emotion after emotion rush out of her: the guilt for being the only one left alive, the sadness of loosing her best friends, the sense of betrayal for having to tell the rest of her friends that they were dead and last, the sense of unbelievable happiness at having them back again.  

            Phoebe didn't know how long they stayed like that, not moving, just crying together, but eventually she ended the hug, tears still forming in her eyes.

            "Where the hell have you been?" She asked.

            "It's a long story," Monica told her.

            "A very long story," Rachel added.

            It was then that Phoebe noticed the little girl, who looked exactly like her 'niece' Alyssa, staring at her in bewilderment. 

            Monica noticed the confusion in her eyes and walked over to the girl.

            "Phoebe, I'd like you to meet my daughter, our daughter," she corrected her self, motioning towards Chandler, "Samantha. Samantha, I'd like you to meet your Aunt Phoebe."

            Phoebe stared at Monica for a few seconds before realization set in. She smiled. "So I'm not the only one who has given birth to multiple babies at the same time I see," she said, jokingly.

            "No, I guess not," Monica said laughing slightly.

            Samantha watched as her mother and Aunt excitedly hugged a woman that her Uncle had brought in the door. She had never seen her mother act like this and she wasn't sure what to do. She glanced up at her father, who she saw had a tear running down his cheek. He looked down at her and smiled. She liked this man. He wasn't like any other man she had ever met. She now understood what her mother had meant when she said he was one of the good ones. Her mother soon came over and introduced her to the woman, calling her Aunt Phoebe. Samantha smiled, she liked her Aunt Rachel, so having another aunt wouldn't be bad. She immediately liked the woman. Both her Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Ross joined them at the table while her mother and Aunt Rachel told them the story. Samantha sighed. She had heard it many times and she still didn't understand it. She hoped she would someday. She watched all the people at the table. Phoebe seemed shocked at what had happened to them, and both her father and Uncle Ross seemed upset, even though they had both heard the story. She watched her Uncle Ross for a while. She wasn't sure how much she could trust him. He seemed nice so far, but he was still a man, and with them you never really know.

            Rachel sat on the window ledge in Joey's apartment, thinking of the events of the past couple days. Joey wasn't home. He was filming a movie in Chicago and was expected home in the next week. He still hadn't been told about Rachel and Monica, but the gang had suggested she stay in his apartment, as Chandler Monica, Alyssa and Samantha were working on becoming a family and she didn't feel comfortable staying with Ross. Emma didn't understand who she was and Kelly seemed threatened by her presence. Rachel didn't want to upset Ross' life, so she opted to stay at Joey's. She had had a long talk with Ross, and they decided not to tell Emma that Rachel was her mother until she was older, as she was still young and they didn't want to confuse her. It was in Emma's best interest.

            Rachel smiled as she thought about Monica and her situation. It had been better than either of the, had hoped. After explaining the circumstances to Alyssa, she had seemed to understand and although she was still a little hesitant about having a mother, she was overjoyed about having a sister. Samantha had immediately been accepted and for the first time in her life, had a friend her own age. Samantha was also adapting well to her new situation. They hadn't taken her out much, as they didn't want to overdo anything, but she was now comfortable eating at a table and sleeping in a bed. She had even started to understand the television and had learned many games from Alyssa and Emma, who she had met a couple times as well. Rachel was glad that Samantha had been given a chance to have a childhood. To add to the goodness, everything seemed to be going in the right direction for Monica and Chandler. Both were very willing and eager to work on getting their relationship back to where it had been, and were very slowly doing so. They didn't want to rush anything, as not to scare either child who were used to very different things. Monica was still sleeping on the floor next to Samantha, but Samantha could now go to bed without Monica there at first. Monica would wait a couple hours before going to bed herself. She hoped than eventually Samantha would remember next to nothing of her previous life.

            Rachel sighed as she thought back to her own life. Although she was happy for her friend, she was very jealous. She didn't know what she was going to do with her life. Her own daughter didn't know who she was, she had no man waiting for her and she didn't even know where she was going to live when Joey got back, or where she would work. She decided that she would visit her old office the next day and see if they had any positions open. With that thought, Rachel stood up and went to bed.

            The next day, Rachel very nervously approached her old building. She knew her old business associates had been told she had died and she was nervous as to what they would think when they saw her. She took a deep breath and pushed her way through the heavy revolving doors. As she entered the front room she glanced around, noting a few small changes, but nothing major. It almost made her feel like she hadn't been MIA for the past five and a half years. 

            Rachel glanced at the employees standing behind the long desk on the opposite side of the room and recognized one of the women. She had changed her hair color, and had put on a few pounds, but she could still recognize her. Rachel searched her mind for the name. Rebecca, she told herself. Rebecca had started working there just before The Trip, but Rachel had stopped to talk to her many times, and the two had fast become friends. Rachel took a deep breath and made her approach. 

            "Just one moment and I'll be right with you," Rebecca said as Rachel reached the desk. Rebecca said goodbye into the phone and looked up at Rachel. "How can I help…" she trailed off as she recognized Rachel's face, "you." She finished.

            Rachel stood there, not sure of what to say.

            "I'm sorry," Rebecca said. "You'll have to excuse me. I just thought you were someone else, someone I knew a long time ago-"

            Rachel cut her off. "No, it is me."

            "Rachel?" 

            Rachel nodded. "In the flesh."

            "Oh my God, I thought you were dead!"

            "It seemed that was a popular belief."

            "What happened?"

            "Well…" Rachel proceeded to tell her the whole story.

            "Wow! That's…I mean… that's unbelievable. I never thought that kinda thing happened in real life."

            "Yeah, me neither, but apparently it does."

            A couple hours later Rachel stepped confidently out the door, a smile on her face. After seeing all her old coworkers again and many explanations as to where she had been for the past five and a half years, they had offered her a job. She would start on Monday. It was perfect, similar to her old job. Rachel smiled. One part of her complicated life sorted out. She continued smiling all the way home. She practically bounced up the stairs and through the door of Joey's apartment, without a second thought. So she didn't expect it when she walked right in the door, right into Joey.

**_AN: Well, it's not very long, but this is a good place to end this chapter. Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up soon. I tried to right this from a couple different perspectives, especially Samantha, and I'm not sure if it made sense. Please let me know what you think and be brutally honest. Thanks!_**


	11. gonna be okay

Chapter 11 

**_A/N: I know it took a while for this chapter, but I wasn't really sure where I was going to go with the whole Rachel/Joey thing. I had originally made Ross married to use in his pep talk to Chandler, and had thought there were R/J fans out there. I finally got one review that said they wanted R/J together. I didn't write too much, as I know there are R/R fans out there, so please still read it anyway. And remember our deal! Finish this story and Ross and Rachel will be a couple in my next one._**   

Joey returned a few days earlier than he had planned. He had originally planned on staying in Chicago for a week or so after finishing on the set, but after about a day of walking aimlessly around the streets of down town Chicago he had had enough. Joey had promptly gone to his hotel room, got his stuff and got on the first plane home. He had arrived home mid morning to find no one around. He saw no one in the coffee house as he passed it on his way up and he had knocked on Chandler's door: no answer. Joey shrugged and began unlocking the door, he was surprised to find it unlocked. He didn't normally lock it, but he did if he went out of town. 

            "Hello," Joey called cautiously as he pushed the door open and peered inside, not sure what to expect. It appeared to be empty so he stepped inside and closed the door. He was surprised to find food in the fridge and dishes in the sink. Joey was confused. Was someone living in his apartment? Was this his apartment? Joey rushed over to his room, making sure it really was his room. He had been gone a very long time; maybe he had walked back into the wrong apartment. It had been a very long flight, he was really tired.

            Everything in his room seemed to be the same as when he left: the clothes he had pulled out of his suitcase because they didn't fit still lay in a heap on the floor, Hugsy still sat on his pillow, and the framed picture of the 'gang' still lay on his bed side table. Well, not the current gang, the old gang. The one that used to be, before the trip, before …

            Joey shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Even after all these years he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head: the 'what ifs.' They haunted him. Not long after the trip, Joey had gotten his big break, and a very successful career followed. But even with all the fame, and fortune, he couldn't get his mind off of the past. He had millions in the bank, and still lived in the small apartment he had lived in as a struggling actor. He dated so rarely that the tabloids had gone as far as to claim he was gay. 

            Joey sighed and walked back trough his living room. He would go find the gang and they would have answers. He reached the door and paused, turning around to stare at his apartment. Even though he had so many mixed emotions going through his head, it was good to be home. Deep in thought, he didn't hear the door open. He didn't even notice a new presence in the room until someone walked into him.

            "Oh, God, I'm sorry," he heard a very familiar female voice say. "I…oh…Joey. It's you."

            Joey knew he knew that voice. He spun around and froze. It couldn't be. "R-rachel?" He asked, more of a statement than a question. "Is that really you?"

            Rachel nodded gently, a concerned and cautious look on her face. 

            "Oh my God," he said softly. "I…why?…what…"

            Rachel gave him a small smile. "It's a long story…"

            Monica couldn't seem to get the smile off of her face. For the first time in a long time she actually allowed herself to feel happy. Both Alyssa and Samantha were in bed asleep. After two weeks, Samantha had decided she was ready to sleep alone for the whole night, leaving Monica in a slightly awkward position. Although things had been going great between her and Chandler, they hadn't talked about where she would sleep when Samantha was ready to sleep alone. Monica had been too nervous to bring up the subject, and was surprised when Chandler did. She didn't know how Chandler was going to react to her, physically. Emotionally they had gotten very close, but she knew her body was much different than it used to be. She was bony and scarred. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was doing anything physical. It had been a long time, and she had had a lot of bad experiences with men over the years. 

            But Chandler had seemed to understand this, without her saying anything. He had assured her nothing had to happen until she was ready, that he would sleep on the couch and she could have the bed. He had been so sweet to her, so understanding and caring. She had missed having him in her life. She had missed having someone in her life who was like that, someone she could be so close to. She had shyly asked him if he could sleep with her; just not do anything, not yet. She just yearned to sleep soundly one night, wrapped in his arms. She had dreamed about it for five and a half years. 

            And here she was, lying awake in bed, Chandler behind her, his arms wrapped protectively around her small frame. Although she was tired, she was content to lie awake, listening to Chandler's deep regular breaths. It was comforting to her. She didn't know how late it was when she finally closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overtake her. 

            Monica awoke late the next morning, sunlight shining brightly through the window. She sighed and rolled over, glancing at the clock. It was later than she thought. She sighed again, happily, and sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She rolled out of bed and made her way into the living room. She found Alyssa and Samantha playing on the floor by the couch and Chandler was sitting at the table reading the paper. It was almost like they were a real family. Monica smiled at the thought. One day they really would be, she was sure of it. 

            "Hi girls," Monica said as she walked through the living room. 

            "Hi Mommy," Samantha said brightly. 

            "Hi…Mom," Alyssa said some what hesitantly. Although she was glad to finally have a mom, it was a lot to get used to. 

            "Hey," Chandler said quietly as she walked into the kitchen. "How was your sleep?"

            "Good," Monica answered. "But why did you let me sleep so long?"

            Chandler shrugged. "You looked so peaceful. I didn't have the heart to wake you."

            Monica smiled shyly. 

            "Do you want some breakfast, we saved you some?"

            "Sure, thanks."

            Chandler smiled and got up. He pulled a plate of food out of the oven, where it was keeping warm. There were eggs, bacon, and toast. He set the plate down and pulled out a chair for her. She sat and he pushed her in, leaving his hand to linger on her shoulder for a few seconds. She smiled and took a bite.

            "Wow!" She exclaimed. "This is really good."

            "You don't have to act so surprised," Chandler said, faking hurt.

            "I'm sorry, but the last time you cooked for me, well, it didn't go so well."

            They both laughed at the memory. Years ago, Monica had attempted to teach Chandler how to cook. She had thought he would be able to handle something as simple as a small cake, but she had been very wrong. The whole thing had been one big catastrophe right from the start. Ingredients and measurements had gotten mixed up and he had the oven temperature too high. In the end, they ended up with a very hard, very weird tasting cake. Some of the ingredients, especially the sugar, hadn't gotten completely mixed in and there were patches of it throughout the cake. 

            "Well I've learned more since then," Chandler said, finally. "Without you, we were starving."

            Monica smiled slightly, feeling a tear come to her eyes. She hated how emotional she was lately. Chandler didn't hesitate before he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. She allowed herself to just cry and cry until she couldn't anymore. Chandler just patiently waited for her to calm down. He rubbed her back soothingly and kept reassuring her. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. So much had happened in the last two weeks, it was almost too much for her to handle. Eventually she began to calm down and felt Chandler kiss her gently on the forehead. She tilted her head up and captured his lips with her own. He seemed surprised by this, but didn't object. He allowed her to deepen the kiss, full of emotion. Eventually she pulled away, but only a little and he rested his forehead against hers, brushing her lips with his thumb. No words needed to be said and both seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking. They were going to be okay. They really were.

**_A/N: Well, it was short, but I need to know how many people are still interested in this story. I have been considering ending it soon, but I could continue if there is demand for it. Please tell me if you are still reading and what you want to see happen. I'll try to incorporate it. Okay? Kay. _****_J_**


	12. carefree

**_Chapter 12_**

AN: Thank you to all who has reviewed this story! I'm proud to say that I have reached 100 reviews! I feel so loved. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

****

            Rachel finished explaining the situation to Joey, who hadn't said a word since she began her explanation. Rachel stayed silent, waiting for Joey to say something. His reaction almost frightened her. She had expected him to freak out and do something wild, but instead he stayed perfectly still, next to no emotion on his face, one lone tear trickling down his cheek. 

            Rachel was surprised, to say the least. The Joey she knew was free-living and immature and would never let anyone see him cry. He had always had a gleam of mischief and happiness in his eyes, but that all seemed to be gone. Rachel took this time to study his face. It appeared that he had finally grown up, only much too fast. He had aged noticeably and you could read pain and hurt in his eyes. 

            She watched as his eyes finally seemed to focus and he looked her right in the eye, allowing her to look right into them. She almost had to look away at the intensity she could see. He suddenly let out a shuddering breath and his position changed to an awkward one. He cleared his throat.

            "C-can I, uh, give you a hug?" He asked timidly.

            Rachel smiled. She said nothing, only stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. He immediately wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her in close. It was then that it hit her. Everything she had been through. All the hurt and lies and pain. She had no defense against the stream of tears that inevitably ran down her face. Joey seemed to understand and reacted only by pulling her in closer. Her held her while she cried out all of the emotion that was flooding through her senses.

            Chandler looked up as he heard Phoebe's voice behind him. He and Monica were sitting in Central Perk having a coffee and had expected Phoebe and Mike. He smiled and greeted them as they sat down.

            "Hey guys," Phoebe said. "Sorry we're late, but we left late."

            Monica laughed lightly. She was so glad to be back home, with her friends and family. She unconsciously leaned closer to Chandler, who had his arm resting on her shoulders. He squeezed her shoulder gently. She felt so happy. She not only had back her freedom, but she had him. Monica had missed him so much over the past few years that she had often cried herself to sleep. He had been so good to her since she got back. He was so patient and loving. 

            "Are Holly and Anna at Ross'?" Chandler asked. He and Monica had dropped Samantha and Alyssa off earlier. 

            Mike nodded. "They were excited to get to play with their cousins." He paused. "Samantha seems to be doing really well."

            Monica nodded. "I know. I'm so glad. I was so worried that she was going to be terrified of people for the rest of her life, especially men, but she's adapting well. She even slept alone last night, with no problems."

            "She's probably adapting well because she's so young. Hopefully, when she grows up, she'll barely remember this." Chandler said.

            Phoebe nodded and smiled. Words were not strong enough to describe how happy she was right now. Her two best friends were not dead, as she had thought, she was happily married to a man who she knew loved her just as much as she loved him and all of her friends seemed to be happy, except Joey who had yet to come home. Phoebe felt Mike's hand slid into her own and she smiled again. She was so lucky. They had two beautiful children and, although they hadn't told anyone yet, were beginning to start trying again. She didn't think life could get any better.

            Rachel finally felt the tears begin to subside. She didn't know how long they had been standing there, but she didn't care. She felt Joey gently leading her over to the couch and sat her down. He sat down beside her, never taking his arms off of her. He sat back and pulled her with him. She leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. They sat like this for some time before Rachel finally took a deep breath and sat forward. Joey leaned forward as well, rubbing his hand over her back comfortingly. She looked up at him and he offered her a smile, which she returned.

            "I'm sorry," she whispered. 

            He looked confused. "For what?"

            "For breaking down," she said. "It just never really hit me until now, everything that happened."

            "It was an incredible story," he said.

            "Yeah, you should try lining it," Rachel said, not meaning to sound as defensive as she ended up sounding.

            "I'm sorry," Joey immediately said, pulling his hand back quickly.

            "Oh, Joey, I'm sorry," Rachel said. "I didn't mean to sound like that. It's just been a really hard couple weeks."

            "What's making it so hard?"

            Rachel sighed. What wasn't? "Well, first of all, my daughter doesn't even know who I am and has a new mom. And don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Ross is happy and I'm glad that Emma has had a mother figure in her life, I just, I don't know. I kinda feel like it's not fair."

               "It's not fair," Joey said, cutting in. "Everything you went through isn't fair. You're a good person, Rachel, you didn't deserve this. Neither did Monica. You have no idea how much we missed you guys."

            Rachel smiled.   
  


            "What else is up?"

            Rachel hesitated. "Well, don't get me wrong, because I don't mean this in a bad way, but I'm just…I don't know, kinda jealous."

            "Of who?"

            "Monica," Rachel whispered quietly.

            "Why?"

            "She's just…so lucky. I mean we were both gone the same amount of time and now we're back and she has everything: Chandler, two daughters… everything. And I have nothing." Rachel finished quietly.

            "Don't say that," Joey told her.

            "Why not? I don't have anything. I have no one; I don't even have anywhere to live. I've been sleeping here for the past two weeks, but now you're back and I will have nowhere to stay." Rachel trailed off once again in tears.

            Joey didn't hesitate before wrapping his arms around her. "You can stay here," he whispered.

            "No I can't. I don't want to get in the way of you life."

            "Believe me, you're not in the way. I don't have much of a life anyway."

            "Are you kidding me? Joey you're a movie star! I'm so proud of you: you finally made it."

            "That doesn't mean anything, Rach. It's not what I thought it would be." He paused. "I would love for you to be my roommate again."

            "Joey, movie stars don't have roommates."

            "I don't care." Joey replied firmly. "I won't take no for an answer."

            "Okay," Rachel relented. "Thank-you," she whispered as she looked up, meeting his eyes. Before she knew what she was doing she felt herself leaning forward, leaning towards him. He did the same and they met in a gentle kiss. Joey pulled away after a few seconds and smiled at her. He squeezed her hand gently and stood up, holding his hand out to her.

            "Wanna go down and get a coffee?"

            Rachel smiled and nodded. 

            She didn't know what it was at the time, but something made Monica turn around. She looked back and saw someone she hadn't seen in years. The last member of the gang to re-unite with.

            "Oh my God," she said quietly and jumped up. She hurried over to Joey, who was traveling towards her. She threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly.

            "Hey Mon," Joey said. "I missed you. I can't believe you're really here, that you're really alive."

            "I missed you, too, Joey." 

            They broke the hug and Monica sat back down beside Chandler. Rachel and Joey sat down on the other end of the couch.

            It was almost like old times, a group of them sitting in Central Perk, drinking coffee, no other cares in the world. Only there were more members the gang now, and they had cares, lots of them. But still, it was nice. They all felt it, just a carefree time, each happy to be with each other.

**_AN: Sorry it was so short, but I'm having trouble figuring out where I want to go with this. In my last chapter I asked for anyone to tell me what they want to see in this story and I think some of you misunderstood. I simply meant (and still mean) that if anyone notices something I have missed or something they want to see happen to let me know. I am very willing to take suggestions/requests. For example if you want to see a certain moment/scene between any characters, let me know. Thanks.  _**   


	13. Getting there

**_CHAPTER 13_**            

Kelly sighed as she roughly scrubbed the dishes in the sink. She was almost overwhelmed with feelings of anxiety, and what felt like uselessness. Although she was happy for Ross, she was terrified as to what this meant for her. She knew Ross had been devastated by the loss of his sister and best friend, who was also Emma's mother. Ross had claimed there was nothing left between him and Rachel before she died, but Kelly could never figure out how they had had a child together. Over the past four years Kelly had become close to everyone in the gang, not only Ross. She had found a close friend in Phoebe, who had obviously had a tough life and was finally happy with a husband and children. Joey had proved to be very protective of his friends. She had never met anyone famous who was so down to earth. Chandler had proved to be an amazing friend. She knew he had lost his wife and had heard the story about his daughter. Even after everything that had happened, he was a very sweet and caring person. He had always offered a helping hand with Emma.

            Kelly sighed again, and felt tears come to her eyes. She knew it was wrong to feel this way and she hated herself for it. She should be ecstatic for Ross, but she was so afraid that she would be pushed out of Ross' life, and Emma's. She loved Emma like her own daughter and Emma knew her as her mother. She had no memories of Rachel, who had 'died' when Emma was only a few months old. 

            Kelly felt the tears come faster now, and gave up cleaning the dishes. She dried her hands and collapsed onto the couch, immediately reaching out for a box of Kleenex. Through the window, she could see into Chandler's apartment…or what was now Chandler and Monica's apartment…again. She could see Monica, Chandler, Alyssa, and Samantha all curled up on the couch. They looked so happy, like a real family, not like they had only really been a family for a few short weeks. Samantha was quickly adapting and she and Alyssa had become great friends. Kelly had never seen Chandler and Monica as a couple before and had always thought people were exaggerating when they told her about them; how perfect they were for each other, how close they were, but now she believed them. It amazed her that two people could be a part for so many years and after being back together, for only a few weeks, be so close. She had always wished she would end up in a relationship like that, and she thought she had been on her way until this happened. 

            It wasn't that she hated Rachel, that wasn't the case at all. She just felt threatened by her. 

            Kelly glanced up and noticed the time. Ross would be home soon and she didn't want him to know she had been crying. She didn't want him to think she was a bad wife. She jumped up and hurriedly through out all the Kleenex. There was no way he would know she had been crying, she told herself. 

            The second the thoughts went through her mind, she heard the door open and spun around to face it. It was Ross, and by the look on his face she knew he knew she had been crying. How did he know? She asked herself. Her mascara, crap. She cursed at herself.

            "What's wrong, sweetie," Ross asked gently. 

            "Nothing." Kelly answered quickly, but not fooling anyone.

            Ross gave her a look. "Look, I know you were crying, there's mascara all the way down your face and either you tell me and I can comfort you or you don't tell me and you're back to crying alone. What's it going to be?" Ross asked, a small smile on his face. This was a game they played often. It was his way of getting her to tell him what was wrong.

            "I-I don't wanna tell you," Kelly said looking down, ashamed.

            "Why not?" Ross asked, now beginning to feel alarmed. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

            "It's not the baby."

            "Then why won't you tell me?"

            "Because."

            "Because why?" Ross prompted gently.

            Kelly sighed, knowing she would have to tell him. He could be so stubborn at times. "It's just…I…I don't want to lose you," she finally finished quietly.

            "What!" Ross exclaimed. "Why would you think that?" 

            Kelly hesitated before answering. She looked up, into Ross' concerned eyes and knew she had to ask. "Do you still love Rachel?"

            Ross was taken aback. "What?! How could you think that?"

            "I don't know. It's just that she's Emma's mother and…" Ross cut her off.

            "First of all, even before she disappeared, Rachel and I were not together. And second of all, Rachel may be Emma's biological mother, but you're her real mother. The only mother Emma's ever known. She loves you, Kel. And so do I. Okay?"

            Kelly nodded, feeling better, but still not sure. Ross noticed and pulled her in for a hug. He felt Kelly begin to cry and held her close until she stopped. He hated himself for not noticing what she had gone through in the past couple weeks. 

            When she was done crying, Kelly excused herself to go to the bathroom to clean up her face. Ross told her he had to go out and would be back soon. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. 

            Kelly went to answer it, thinking Ross had locked himself out. She smiled to herself. He was always doing stupid things like this. Like the time he had gone away for the weekend. She and Emma had seen him off at the airport and had returned home to realize he had the house keys with him and the other set were on the other side of the door. The locked door. She and Emma had ended up staying with Chandler for the weekend. 

            However, it was not Ross. It was Rachel. Kelly stood in the doorway not knowing what to say.

            "Hi," Rachel started, unsure. "Can I come in?"

            "Of course. You're Ross' friend. You're welcome any time." Kelly said trying not to sound cold.

            Rachel sighed, not really knowing what to say. "Well, that's the thing. You see, I would really like to be your friend too, if that's okay."

            "It's okay," Kelly said, unsure.

            "Look," Rachel said. "Ross told me how you were feeling and I need to tell you a couple things, the most important being that I don't want to take anything away from you. I know I've been staying away from you, but it was only because I was uncomfortable around you. And not in a bad way, just…I didn't want this to happen between us. I guess it had to happen." 

            "I-I don't really understand." 

            Rachel smiled. "First of all, I need you to understand that there is nothing left between Ross and I. We were history even before the trip. I very much doubt anything would have happened between Ross and I even if I had never been on that trip. We tried to be together, it just didn't work out."

            "Really?" Kelly asked quietly.

            "Really," Rachel said smiling. "And about Emma, don't get me wrong. I missed her terribly, and I would love to be her mother again, but I don't want to hurt her, or you. I know you stepped in as her mother and I am grateful for that. I hope that one day, we can tell her that I am her real mother, but I don't want to hurt her, or confuse her."

            "Thank-you," Kelly whispered. 

            "You're welcome," Rachel answered. "Now, do you think we can be friends?"

            Kelly smiled and nodded. 

            "Hug?" Rachel asked.

            Kelly smiled and leaned in for a hug. They parted quickly and moved away, both some-what awkward being near the other, but both knowing that one day they would be friends. 

            Monica finished saying goodnight to Alyssa and Samantha and walked out of their room, closing the door behind her. She found Chandler in the kitchen pouring drinks. He smiled and walked into the living room, offering her a glass. She accepted it and thanked him.

            The two sat down on the couch, in a comfortable silence. Chandler sat at the end, with Monica leaning up against him. He heard her sigh and felt her burrow in closer to him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "I love you," he whispered.

            "I love you too," Monica replied. She turned around a bit and leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss was short, but full of passion and love. After breaking the kiss, Monica paused before turning back around and caught Chandler's gaze. He smiled at her and leaned his forehead against hers. Monica took Chandler's drink from him and put both glasses down. When she turned back, Chandler was giving him a look with one eyebrow raised. 

            Monica said nothing, but leaned in and kissed him again, long and hard. Chandler responded by kissing her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Monica wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him forward, so that he was on top of her on the couch. After a few moments, Monica felt herself reaching out for the buttons on Chandler's shirt, but felt Chandler grab her hands. She stopped kissing him and looked at him, questioningly. 

            "I just…I don't…Are-are you sure?" He finally managed to spit out. 

            Monica sighed and leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes. She paused before nodding. 

            "Are you sure?"

            She nodded again. "I'm ready, Chandler. I want this, and I know you want this-" 

            Chandler cut her off. "Don't do this for me. I want you to be ready."

            "I'm ready," Monica repeated. She smiled feeling more confident. She loved how sweet and considerate Chandler could be.

            "Okay," Chandler relented. "But, remember, we can stop at any time, okay?"

            "`Kay."

            Chandler smiled and stood up. He slid his arms under Monica and picked her up, carrying her into the bedroom. He lay her down and kissed her again. "I'll be gentle," he promised. 

            "I know," Monica said quietly, knowing he would never hurt her. She trusted him more than anyone else in the world. 

            The next morning Monica awoke to find a pair of strong arms wrapped protectively around her. She smiled and turned over, so she was facing Chandler. She was surprised to find his eyes wide open and staring at her, full of love. He smiled when she turned over. She returned the smile and snuggled in close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He responded by tightening his arms.

            "Morning," Chandler whispered.

            "Morning," Monica said. She paused. "Thank-you."

            "For what?"

            "For being so amazing," she answered. "You've been so patient and…loving. You just…you've made all this so easy. I just wanted to thank you."

            "You don't have to thank me, Mon, I wouldn't dream of being any other way, especially with you. I love you."

            "I love you too," Monica said, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. "How long have you been awake?"

            Chandler shrugged. "A while."

            "Why didn't you wake me up?"

            "You looked so peaceful. I didn't have the heart to wake you."

            "Always the romantic."

            Chandler rolled his eyes. "Shhh. Don't tell."

            Monica giggled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

___  
  


            Rachel walked out of what was now her room, the room that had once been Chandler's, many years before. She was surprised to find Joey at work in the kitchen. He was in front of the stove, but turned around when he felt her presence. Rachel had to choke back a laugh when she saw him. His hair was going every which way from his shower earlier, and he was wearing a pink apron with a picture of snoopy on it. He had a spatula in one had and was covered with a light layer of powder. 

            "What's so funny?" Joey asked.

            "N-nothing," Rachel told him. "Just, well, have you seen yourself?"

            Joey laughed. "Do you like it?" He asked, holding out the sides and doing a slight curtsey.

            Rachel laughed. "Uh, where did you get it?"

            Joey smiled. "Alyssa and Emma gave it to me at Christmas last year. It has…sentimental value."

            "Aw, you're so sweet."

            "I know," Joey said jokingly.

            "So, what are you making?"

            "Pancakes."

            "Do you, uh, cook often?" Rachel said, slightly concerned.

            "Hey, I'm not as pathetic as I used to be. I have learned a few things since you've been gone."

            "Like what?"

            "Like how to make pancakes."

            Rachel laughed again. 

            Joey sensed an opportunity and leaned in. He gave her a light kiss, which she returned. The kiss didn't last long and when it broke, Joey wrapped his arms around Rachel. 

            "I really missed you," he whispered.

            "I missed you, too," Rachel said softly. "I was beginning to think we would never get home, well, actually I was way past believing we would never get home. It was so awful. There were so many things I wanted to do, so many things I wanted to say. I thought I'd never get the chance to do any of them. I had so many regrets."

            "What kind of regrets?"

            "Well," Rachel started, not sure of what to say. "I regretted hesitating…with you. I regretted not being with you. You were always so good to me, so accepting of everything that went on, and I could never just admit my feelings for you."

            "You really had feelings for me?"

            "No," Rachel said. "I still have feelings for you."

            "I have feelings for you, too."

            "So, uh, do you think we could, uh…you know.." Rachel trailed off, not having the courage to ask the question. The last few years had taken a toll on her self esteem and boldness.

            "I think we could," Joey said, knowing what she was asking. "I know we could," he repeated. 

            Rachel smiled. The change she found in Joey was amazing. He had grown up over the past few years. He had matured and seemed to have settled down more. He was more in tuned with other people. He had never been selfish, or self centered, he could just be clueless at times. 

            Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Joey's neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. She responded by deepening the kiss and they stayed like that for several moments, until Rachel began to smell something. She broke the kiss.

            "Uh, Joey, I think the pancakes are burning."

            "What," Joey said, momentarily frazzled. "Oh, the pancakes. Crap!"

            Rachel laughed as she watched him frantically try to save the very black pancakes that lay on the frying pan. He paused and turned around.

            "How about we just go out for breakfast?"

AN: Well? How was it? Good, I hope. Ross and Rachel lovers, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I think I will only write one more chapter, so please keep reading. 


	14. Picture Perfect

Chapter 14 

****

**_AN: Well, this should be my last chapter. Thank-you to everyone who has read it. One thing, to jenniferfan100, I promised to have Ross and Rachel together in my next story, not this one. Sorry, bout that, but I planned R/J thinking there were more R/J fans out there. Personally I've had enough of the whole R/R soap opera thing lately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_**

****

A LARGE PERIOD OF TIME LATER…

            Joey was excited. It was the opening night of his premiere movie. He had acted in many successful films, but this was the first one he had produced and acted in. It was a turning point for him, and his career. This was a big day for him. And everyone was coming: Rachel, Monica, Chandler, Alyssa, Samantha, Ross, Kelly, Emma, Lewis (Ross and Kelly's 2 year old son), Phoebe, Mike, Holly and Anna. The whole gang. 

            Joey stepped out of his room, struggling to tie his tie and saw Rachel getting a drink of water in the kitchen, She looked so beautiful to him; a light, cream colored dress, hair up, and a simple, but elegant diamond ring on her left hand. He was so lucky. 

            "Hey," Rachel said when she noticed him enter the kitchen. 

            "You look beautiful," he told her.

            "You don't look so bad yourself," Rachel told him smiling. "Although you still can't seem to be capable of tying your tie. I don't get it; you're a famous actor and you still can't tie a tie."

            "What can I say," Joey said smiling. "It just proves that I need you."

            Rachel laughed. "You have no idea what I would do to you if you weren't so sweet."

            "I know."

            Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. "Go stand in front of the couch."

            Joey did as he was told and Rachel climbed onto the couch behind him, putting her arms around him from behind and preceded to tie his tie. As she pulled her hands back, he reached up and grabbed them. He tilted his head down and kissed each one, but he didn't let go of either.

            "Joey," Rachel said suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

            He said nothing, but stepped forward.

            "Joey," Rachel said, warningly.

            He stepped even more, pulling her arms out further, so she was stuck going with him. Rachel was now stuck on Joey's back as he began to spin around. 

            The were both so preoccupied laughing that neither heard the door open.

            Someone cleared their throat. Both Rachel and Joey stopped laughing and Joey turned so they were facing the door. Chandler stood there, one eyebrow raised, a slight smile on his face.

            "Are we having fun?" He asked, jokingly.

            Joey blushed slightly, embarrassed, and released Rachel's arms, allowing her to get down. He cleared his throat. "Chandler, I didn't notice you come in."

            "Obviously." Chandler said jokingly.

            "Hi Chandler," Rachel said smiling. "Are you guys ready to go?"

            "Are you kidding? Monica had herself and the girls ready like an hour ago."

            Rachel laughed. "I guess some things never change."

            Chandler smiled and shook his head. "I don't mind it so much. She's worth it."

            "Aww," Rachel said, lightly making fun of him. "You're such a sap."

            Chandler blushed slightly and looked down.

            "Rachel smiled. "She's lucky to have you."

            Chandler looked up and smiled. "Thanks," he whispered. "I don't know what I would have ended up doing if you guys hadn't magically appeared again."

            "You don't know what you would have done? I don't know what we would have done. At least you guys could go places. We couldn't even leave that damn cell." Rachel felt her voice crack slightly at the memory. It seemed so surreal now. Both she and Monica had spent some time in therapy together. After being back in the 'real world' for a few months they began to exhibit signs of a sort of post-disaster syndrome. They had both had problems over the years, but were doing much better. 

            "You guys really had a rough time, didn't you?" Chandler asked. 

            Rachel said nothing, her emotions still high. She simply nodded. 

            Chandler smiled slightly, and stepped forward, pulling her into a big, friendly bear hug. He felt her relax against him as she took a deep breath, regaining control. They were interrupted by the door opening. 

            "Hurry up guys! We're going to be late!" Monica's voice filtered into the room. Rachel felt Chandler laugh lightly and smiled. She pulled away from the hug and smiled at him. 

            "Thanks," she whispered.

            Chandler smiled, "any time." He turned to face Monica, who was looking somewhat concerned at Rachel.

            "You okay, Rach?" Monica asked concerned.

            "I'm fine," Rachel said, offering a smile. "Just needed a minute. That's all."

            "It's hard sometimes, isn't it?" Monica asked. Chandler noticed a tone to her voice and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

            Rachel nodded, smiling. "Yeah, but it's getting easier." She felt Joey come up behind her and place his arm around her back. 

            "You ready?" He asked, sounding nervous.

            "Yup," Rachel said. 

            "The four made their way across the hall. Everyone else was waiting and the gang made their way down the stairs to the two waiting limo's. The drive over was short and consisted of assuring Joey that everything was going to be fine. 

            When they arrived and were preparing to exit the limo, Joey felt like he was going to pass out, he was so nervous. The gang all got out and together made there way through the crowd to the doors. They were seated immediately and it wasn't long before the movie began. 

            Joey sat nervously as he watched the last seconds of the movie, followed by the ending credits. He began to fidget nervously in his seat. The credits continued to roll and Joey began to fidget more. He cracked all of his knuckles and was starting to crack them all again, when he felt Rachel's hand reach out and gently stop him. He glanced over at her, at the calm, reassuring look on his face. Joey closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. He silently thanked Rachel with his eyes and squeezed her hand gently. He could feel himself calming down. 

            The credits came to an end and Joey took a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly. All he could do was hope. At the sound applause, Joey opened his eyes. The applause grew louder and he turned to see quite a few people standing up. It wasn't long before the whole room was standing, all applauding, all smiling. Joey was amazed. He had taken a chance on this story. A big chance. Joey was ushered up to the front to make a short speech.

            Joey glanced over all of the people sitting in the audience, most being reporters and critics. He smiled as his eyes came to rest on his friends. Rachel was staring lovingly up at him. Beside her were Alyssa and Samantha, with Monica on the other side, Chandler's arm resting gently around her waist from beside her. Chandler and Monica looked so happy to be there, together. He was so glad everything had worked out for them. Samantha and Alyssa just looked happy to be there. They looked so excited. He was so glad that Samantha had the opportunity to experience this. On the end, sitting beside her uncle Chandler was Emma. She had wanted to sit in the front row. Ross, Kelly and Lewis were seated right behind Emma. Phoebe, Mike, Holly and Anna were beside them. Joey took a deep breath and gave Rachel a small smile before beginning.

            He cleared his throat. "Wow! There's a lot more people in this room than I thought. I guess your perspective changes when you're up here in front of everybody…and there's a spotlight on you…and everyone's really quiet," Joey smiled as he heard everyone laugh. It gave him the confidence he needed. "Well, to start, I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight, and I hope you all liked the movie. I was really nervous about tonight. I've never produced before and I took a chance on this film. I really wanted to do something deep, something that would have meaning, that I could look back at one day and be proud of being responsible for it. When the script came across my desk, I couldn't say no. I just had a feeling and I've learned to go for things, as you never really know what will happen in the near future. I know that many of you know that I lost two people very dear to me, for a long time. I thought I'd never see them again." Joey paused and smiled down at both Rachel and Monica, who were both smiling at him, tears in their eyes. He saw Chandler lean over and kiss Monica gently on the temple. Joey smiled. "Anyway, I would like to thank all you for coming and guys," he said looking directly at the gang, "thank-you so much for all the love and support over the years. You guys are my family. I love you, all of you."

            Joey stepped down as the lights came back on and everyone applauded once again. They all filed out of their seats and made their way to the small reception following the film. Joey was in heaven as one critic after another came up to applaud him for a job well done. He was left alone and jumped slightly as he felt two arms wrap around his leg. He looked down to see Samantha looking up at him, a big smile on her face.

            "Hi Uncle Joey!" 

            "Hiya Sam, did you like the movie?"

            Samantha nodded. "I did. You were really good."

            Joey smiled and picked her up. "Well, thank you Miss Bing, that means so much coming from you."

            Samantha smiled and giggled, burying her head in her uncle's shoulder. She was a very affectionate child. 

            Rachel came up beside them, wrapping her arms around Joey's neck from the side, and planting a kiss on his cheek. Joey made sure that he had a good hold of Samantha and used his other arm to give Rachel a half hug. 

            "The movie was amazing," she told him softly. "Wasn't it Sam?"

            Samantha nodded and both Rachel and Joey smiled. They both knew the movie had been to mature for Samantha to understand, but her enthusiasm was cute. As Rachel was smiling down at her 'niece' Joey leaned forward to kiss her forehead and looked up after he saw a flash. He saw a photographer smiling at him. "That was such a cute picture," she said. 

            "Hi Maurine," Joey said. He had met her before at other receptions and award shows. She had actually been the photographer at Phoebe and Mike's wedding. Joey liked her, she was a really good person. 

            "Hi Joey. Congratulations. I loved the movie. Anyway, how about a big group picture."

            "Good idea," Joey said nodding. He motioned for all of his friends, his family, to come over and get line up. The picture was taken and the rest of the evening enjoyed. 

            A year later this picture was found hanging in all four apartments. It hung on Monica and Chandler's wall, beside their frame wedding invitation. It hung on Ross and Kelly's apartment above a small table covered with small pictures of everyone. It hung it Phoebe and Mike's apartment underneath a picture of Monica, Rachel and Phoebe taken the day before the accident. And in Joey and Rachel's apartment it hug above the shelf holding Joey's picture of the 'old gang' and the two Oscars from the movie: one for best actor and the other for best motion picture. Everyone looked so happy, so perfect. Samantha was still in Joey's arms, with Rachel standing beside him, his free arm wrapped around her waist. Her left hand was stretched across in front of Joey, holding Samantha's hand, her diamond ring visible. To their left Mike and Phoebe looked happy and in love, Anna and Holly standing in front of them smiling. Alyssa and Emma were standing beside Anna and Holly, in front of Joey and Rachel, their arms over the others' shoulder. To Joey's right, were Monica and Chandler. He was standing half beside, half behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, the slight bulge in her stomach just visible. She was leaning back against him, and their heads were tilted towards each other. They both looked so happy, so comfortable with the other. Ross stood next, one hand on his sister's shoulder, the other draped over Kelly's shoulder. Kelly was smiling, their son in her arms. It was such a special picture, the whole gang together. They had been through a lot, but they had been through it together. Rachel and Monica had been to Hell and back, but this was their time to be happy, and they were doing just that.

**_AN: Well, that's a wrap! I can't believe I'm done. I'm sorry about the delay, but it took me a while to be able to organize my thoughts. There are a couple people I would like to thank. Both catnamedzane and Exintaris were very helpful in helping me to save and upload my chapters properly, making it easier for all of you to read. To Drama-Queen, I had the idea for them to go out and get the picture taken, but thank-you for the idea of having the picture up at the end, by the old picture. I loved the idea and thus used it. Also, thank-you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I am very grateful to all of your feedback, and have learned a lot about my writing. Hope you all enjoyed.   _**    


End file.
